Clocks
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene para reparar los daños, ni para enmendar errores. Los relojes no pueden ir para atrás, Kuroo lo sabe perfectamente. / "Por favor, di que no me has olvidado. Di que me recordarás". [Kuroo/Tsukishima]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HQ! pertenece en su totalidad a Furudate- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Scheidl, porque se lo prometí y me ha estado lanzando su buena vibra desde que hablamos en ese bello grupito (Kass, adoro tus fics por cierto). Espero que te guste esto aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

 **CLOCKS**

* * *

 **I**

 ** _The day that never comes_**

— **o** —

* * *

El tiempo no se detiene para reparar los daños, ni para enmendar errores. Los relojes no pueden ir para atrás. En la oscura soledad, sólo queda seguir adelante, aunque las memorias no se puedan contar. Aunque los sueños no se hagan realidad…

— **o** —

 _«_ _Cada vez que creo que voy a progresar, siento que mi cabeza duele._

 _No se trata de un dolor cualquiera, no. Es uno agudo y potente, justo como una puntada en el centro del cráneo, que me hace retorcer el cuerpo y perder momentáneamente los sentidos._

 _Y, entonces, nuevamente no soy capaz de recordar nada._

 _Duele. Duele profunda e insoportablemente. Y siento que a los que me rodean les duele igual._

 _Sueño con que este calvario termine pronto. Pero parece que ese día nunca vendrá. Nunca viene. Y, al despertar, vuelvo a mi triste y patética realidad._

 _Y oigo esa voz, que me pide con angustia: 'Por favor, di que no me has olvidado. Di que me recordarás'_ _»_

— **o** —

Era el último cliente del día. Lo supo al instante, desde que el encargado tomó su pedido más apresurado de lo habitual y murmuró algo sobre que ya era bastante tarde como para seguir atendiendo gente, simulando no querer que él lo oyera, cuando era obvio que de todas maneras lo haría.

Kenma simplemente decidió restarle importancia, cogió aquel ramen recientemente empaquetado, dejó unos billetes sobre la mesada, y se marchó del lugar a paso lento.

Estaba empezando a ponerse más fresco y oscuro afuera, y eso lo hizo suspirar, resignado. Otra vez tendría que acortar el tiempo de los videojuegos esa noche y tendría que leer algo de historia si no quería suspender el examen del día siguiente.

Y todo aquel esfuerzo, por complacerlo a _él_ , llevándole un poco de aquel asqueroso ramen caliente del local que tanto le gustó cuando lo probó hacía unos días.

Bufó una vez que se encontró frente a aquella puerta y, antes de tocarla, ésta se abrió repentinamente, ocasionando que se topara de cara justamente con el chico al que buscaba, quien, a su vez, se vio sorprendido mientras se encargaba de sacar la basura.

—Oh, viniste.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y aguardó a que el más alto tirara aquella apestosa bolsa para, finalmente, tenderle el pequeño obsequio que se había molestado en llevarle.

—Aquí está —habló, calmado.

—De verdad lo trajiste —el dueño de casa abrió parcialmente el paquete y lo olfateó—. Ah, huele delicioso. Gracias, Kenma.

Le dedicó una sonrisa limpia y de lo más sincera, mientras lo invitaba a pasar dentro.

Kozume caminó adentro y frunció el ceño, algo molesto, no tanto por el gesto de su amigo, sino más bien porque aquello no era lo que usualmente el mismo hubiera hecho. Faltaba algo...

Algo como una mala broma o una provocación.

—¿Tus padres salieron? —preguntó con voz neutral, como siempre, al sentir el hogar completamente solitario.

—Sí. No tardarán en volver. Yo aprovechaba para acomodar mi cuarto —respondió el otro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para comenzar a devorarse aquellos fideos—. Y ¿qué hay de ti? Pensé que tenías un examen mañana.

Kenma frunció el ceño otra vez, en respuesta.

—Lo tengo. Es insoportablemente largo.

Obtuvo una ligera risa de parte del otro.

—Ánimo. Ya recuperarás el tiempo para tu consola.

—No es eso en todo lo que pienso —masculló, provocando que su compañero volviera a reír.

Sí, ahí estaba. Ese _algo_. Aunque no como siempre.

Era en momentos como ése cuando Kenma sentía que no todo estaba perdido. Quizá las memorias ya no... pero la esencia de su amigo aún estaba allí, a metro y medio de distancia, con aquel pequeño tinte provocativo en el tono de voz, pero la mirada más melancólica de lo medianamente permitido en él.

Suspiró. Él estaba claramente abatido. ¿Por qué no sólo lo soltaba y ya? Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Kuro.

—Lo sé, lo has notado —el moreno exhaló, cabizbajo—. Te lo explicaré. Sólo dame un minuto.

El _setter_ de tercer año estudió a su amigo en silencio, mientras éste se terminaba su cena, aturdido. Era más que obvio que le costaba muchísimo hablar de ello y era realmente comprensible, después de todo.

Pero decírselo a alguien también estaba bien.

—Hoy ha venido otro par —comentó, al fin, después de unos minutos.

Kenma alzó las cejas. Ya se esperaba algo como eso.

—¿No sé trató de Nekomata-sensei, Tora o Kai? —aventuró, deseando que haber mencionado los nombres no lo empeorara todo.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—Esta vez eran... umh —titubeó. Se esforzó por mencionarlo adecuadamente, pero los nombres no llegaron a él y, ciertamente, temió equivocarse—. Bueno, al parecer solía rivalizar con uno de ellos, el más bajo, y comportarme como un verdadero general con el más alto... que, por cierto, era un rascacielos. Me sorprendió bastante lo alto que era —sonrió un poco, con nostalgia—. Ambos eran... muy enérgicos. Y discutieron un par de veces.

Kenma asintió.

—Yaku y Lev.

—¿Li…- cómo?

—Lev —movió sus labios lentamente, agudizando la dificultosa pronunciación—. Es descendiente ruso.

—Oh, sí. Él lo mencionó —Tetsurō sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

Guardaron silencio y sus miradas se encontraron. Kenma vio tristeza en aquellos ojos negros y frunció un poco los labios, antes de cuestionar:

—¿Y?

El mayor negó, frustrado.

—No fui capaz de recordar absolutamente nada, a pesar de que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas —soltó, visiblemente molesto—. Siento que los he decepcionado otra vez.

Kozume le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y lo observó, calmado y seguro.

—Sabemos que lo has intentado bastante. No estamos decepcionados, Kuro.

El aludido soltó una risa algo irónica.

—Ni siquiera he podido recordarte a ti, que fuiste mi amigo desde la infancia —murmuró, cansinamente—. A duras penas reconocí a mis padres. Y, ahora, no puedo recordar a los compañeros que, aparentemente, tanto aprecié. Honestamente, estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas. Si esto es un castigo por algo, es muy cruel, Kenma.

El menor parpadeó un par de veces y luego suspiró. No podía demostrar angustia, cuando su amigo se encontraba en ese estado. Debía ser un buen apoyo.

—Ya basta. Sólo tenemos que trabajar un poco más.

—¿Eso crees?

Kenma asintió, demostrando seguridad por fuera, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro tenía mil dudas que quería resolver cuanto antes.

—Esos recuerdos volverán —sentenció.

El silencio sepulcral que de pronto reinó aquella sala, fue interrumpido por el teléfono móvil de Kozume, que acaba de recibir un mensaje bien extenso y lleno de emoticones, característico de cierta persona. Hizo una mueca extraña.

Lo leyó atentamente y, con rapidez, tecleó una corta y precisa respuesta, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

De pronto, levantó la vista hacia Kuroo, quien lo observaba fija y sospechosamente. Sus mejillas amenazaron tornarse rojas ante una posible cargada de parte de su amigo, pero ésta no llegó. Al menos no como hacía unos meses lo hubiera hecho.

 _De nuevo_. No quería volver.

—¿Es el chico que mencionaste antes? —preguntó el pelinegro, curioso y sin aparentes intenciones ocultas.

El menor asintió, sencillamente, en respuesta.

—Sí, lo supuse —razonó Tetsurō—. Cuando hablaste de él por primera vez, pusiste esa misma expresión. Ya sabes, más como... ¿emocionado?

Kenma bufó, completamente avergonzado, aunque por dentro se encontró confundido… puesto que él ya le había dicho lo mismo una vez. Acto seguido, se levantó del sofá con pereza, creyendo que ya era hora de ir a estudiar.

—No hago tal expresión —murmuró, disgustado—. Tú también estuviste así por los mensajes de _alguien_ , algún tiempo atrás.

Kuroo abrió excesivamente los ojos, con sorpresa.

—¿Lo estuve? —su voz se agitó y su respiración se hizo pesada, algo dentro de él hizo que todo su pecho se oprimiera—. ¿Cómo es esa persona?

El habitualmente silencioso setter caminó hasta la puerta, aunque no más tan calmado como de costumbre.

—Es mejor que lo sepas más adelante. Buenas noches, Kuro —sentenció y se retiró, apresurando el paso, sin darle la posibilidad al aludido de despedirse también y agradecerle por el ramen.

El pelinegro quedó estático en su lugar, observando la puerta, dubitativo. Aquello sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 _Así que alguna vez hubo alguien, ¿eh?_

Suspiró, desganado.

Tenía el presentimiento de que haber perdido la memoria era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida y deseaba que aquel calvario terminara pronto, o no soportaría demasiado. Lo sentía. Estaba preocupando y decepcionando a todos, y ya no quería seguir así. Maldijo _ese_ día, nuevamente.

Llegó a su habitación, pensativo, y se arrojó a la cama hecha a medias, desganado. Al día siguiente retomaría sus clases en la universidad y esperaba poder dormir tranquilo esa noche, aunque dudaba que fuera así.

Fijó la vista en la ventana, desde su posición, y se perdió en aquel bellísimo cielo nocturno. Se preguntó por qué demonios la luna parecía brillar más que nunca en ese momento.

Se le hizo cálido y su pecho se tranquilizó.

—o—

Cuando Kenma al fin llegó a casa del instituto esa tarde, se permitió soltar un gran suspiro, que lo hizo sentir un poco más ligero.

Se sentía algo molesto. Quería creer que le había ido pésimo en la prueba porque la noche anterior no había podido contenerse y había terminado jugando como diez partidas rápidas del juego del momento, y no porque fuera realmente malo en Historia Occidental. Además, la intensa práctica en el club esa tarde, había sido motivo suficiente para aumentar su nivel de estrés. El entrenador dijo que se acercaban las preliminares para el torneo de primavera (el último de ese año, anterior a las nacionales) y que harían lo que fuera para, finalmente, conseguirlo esta vez. La verdad se sentía algo presionado. Si Kuroo hubiera seguido siendo el capitán del equipo, todo habría sido diferente…, mucho más fácil. Pero, después de todo, casi hacía un año que él y sus demás compañeros egresados se habían retirado del club.

Así que no había nada que hacer.

Exhaló y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Como Kuroo había aparecido en su mente en ese instante, había decidido ir a visitarlo y preguntarle un poco sobre su primer día de nuevo en la universidad —había decidido empezar a ser un amigo un poco más atento—, antes de que se hiciera tarde y ya no pudiera jugar videojuegos esa noche.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de al lado y esperó pacientemente como dos minutos luego de los cuales, la amable madre de Tetsurō lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, como de costumbre.

—Buenas noches —dijo e hizo una educada reverencia.

—Ah, es Kenma-kun —soltó la mujer, ocasionando que su marido también se asomara un poco a la puerta—. Tetsurō no ha llegado todavía.

El chico frunció los labios y luego realizó otra amable reverencia, con la intención de marcharse de nuevo a su hogar. Ya iría al día siguiente, cuando saliera del instituto, al medio día aproximadamente.

—Vendré mañana entonces —murmuró y dio media vuelta.

—¡Kenma-kun, espera!

Volvió la vista y se encontró con aquel par de preocupadas miradas posadas en su persona. El padre de su amigo solía destacar por sus imponentes presencia y altura, pero en ese momento no era más que un hombre visiblemente afligido, aguardando algo detrás de su mujer.

Kozume supo que nada bueno podía esperar, aquellos ojos expectantes y suplicantes lo decían todo.

—Nosotros… —la mujer observó fugazmente a su esposo—, creemos que ya es tiempo de dejar esto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó él, curioso.

El hombre mayor fue quien habló esta vez:

—Tetsurō no se ha estado sintiendo bien —comenzó—. Las visitas que le hacen ustedes, sus amigos y ex compañeros, son un bellísimo gesto, en serio. Pero lo notamos increíblemente decaído cada vez que eso pasa.

Kenma creyó comprender a dónde se dirigía el asunto. Aguardó, con suma paciencia.

—Estuvimos pensando —volvió a hablar la mujer—, y decidimos dejar de hacer esto. Creemos que es mejor que Tetsurō se acostumbre a esta nueva vida y pueda, a su manera, volver a empezar...

—De cero —complementó el hombre.

—Entonces... ¿quieren… suspender las visitas? —el chico, ahora sí, los observaba con ojos desorbitados y de pronto su respiración se volvió un poco más agitada.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse. No quería creer que los padres de Kuroo fueran capaces de dejar a su hijo así, sin la posibilidad de hallar las respuestas.

Porque estaba más que claro que el muchacho _quería_ recuperar la memoria, más que nada en ese momento. Estaba bien, también comprendía que él se sintiera mal con la sensación de estar decepcionando a todos y que sus padres quisieran protegerlo, pero...

¿De verdad iban a ser así de injustos? Kuroo merecía esforzarse un poco más, o al menos él pensaba así. Y ellos merecían y querían brindar esa ayuda, ese pequeño granito de arena, aun si de momento fuera insignificante...

—De hecho, sí —afirmó la mujer, viéndolo a los ojos, algo apenada.

A Kenma empezó a dolerle el cuello como cuando no podía pasar al siguiente nivel en algún videojuego, y empezaba a estresarse.

—No nos malinterpretes, chico —pronunció el padre de su amigo, para sentenciar el asunto—. Estamos agradecidos con sus ex compañeros del club, pero realmente queremos que él deje de sufrir. Y la única alternativa factible por el momento es alejarlo completamente de todo lo que tenga que ver con el voleibol. Esa vida para él ya no existe.

Kenma no dijo nada más. Simplemente asintió, dubitativo y confundido, y se marchó a casa intentando no dar grandes zancadas.

Al final, iba a hacer algo que había prometido no hacer por nada del mundo.

Una vez en su cuarto, buscó el número de cierta persona en el directorio telefónico que anteriormente había pertenecido a Kuroo (el mismo lo había escrito y lo había olvidado en casa de su amigo una noche). Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo marcó.

A los pocos segundos, había sentido su membrana timpánica siendo golpeada más de lo debido. Aquella estruendosa voz resonó en su cabeza como un eco, una y otra vez, y hasta le dio algo de jaqueca. Esa persona realmente nunca cambiaría.

Sólo esperaba que ese plan resultara, al menos.

—o—

 _«Kuroo-san, somos enemigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué nos das consejos, entonces?»_

A Kuroo, durante todo ese día, le había dolido profundamente la cabeza. Las múltiples punzadas en sus sienes habían sido insoportables, y únicamente ahora que llegaba a casa, todo parecía apaciguarse.

Iba a ser dos días que no platicaba con nadie más que con sus padres. Kenma no había ido a visitarlo el día anterior —como había prometido— y sólo había cruzado saludo con un par de chicas y un señor ya mucho mayor, en la universidad.

Era todo raro. Según le habían dicho, antes de caer en aquel estado de coma, aquel fatídico día, él había sido un chico ridículamente sociable y abierto. Ahora le costaba increíblemente adaptarse a todo, tan rápido. Incluso había tenido ese extraño sueño en el que enseñaba voleibol a alguien, pero no podía ver su rostro. No sabía quién era.

Suspiró. Deseaba ver la luna desde una posición bonita esa noche también. Eso le ayudaba a pensar.

El sol estaba por ponerse ya y estaba solo en casa. Sus padres habían salido, por lo visto, antes de que él regresara de sus clases, y otra vez no tenía con quién hablar. Se había dado un baño y ello lo ayudó a relajarse un poco.

Decidió encender el televisor, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre y corrió a la entrada.

—Kuro.

Kenma apareció por la puerta con la misma expresión despreocupada de siempre. Kuroo sonrió levemente y se hizo a un lado, con la intención de dejarlo pasar.

—Oh, ahora te dignas a aparecer —mencionó, tratando de ponerle algo de seriedad al tono de voz, de modo que el otro se molestara un poco.

Cosas como ésa, involuntariamente salían de su boca continuamente; haciendo que se preguntara si su antiguo yo era siempre así de jodido y provocador.

No sabía, por supuesto, que Kozume se sentía aliviado al oírlo hablar así.

—El examen de ayer fue horrible —refunfuñó el menor, aún parado junto al umbral.

—¿Por eso no viniste? —aventuró el pelinegro, sonriendo—... ni siquiera me trajiste ramen, o pescado frito, como prometiste.

Kenma suspiró.

—No, pero... —se hizo ligeramente a un lado, para dejar pasar a los demás—, hoy no vine solo.

Sorpresa.

Más chicos que conocían a su antiguo _yo_.

—Veo que aún no has cambiado ese tan rudo gusto que tienes para la comida, _senpai_.

—¡ _Whoooo_ , esta casa es enorme! ¡Como se esperaba de una de Tokio!

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡ _Bro_ , cuánto tiempo!

—No seas tan ruidoso en casa ajena, Bokuto-san.

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron de par en par al ver a aquellos cinco jóvenes increíblemente altos —bueno, a excepción de uno— y aparentemente atléticos ingresar a la sala. No supo qué, pero algo lo hizo sonreír con absoluta sinceridad. Debían tratarse de más amigos del club.

Otra punzada de dolor alcanzó de nuevo sus sienes.

—Umh —Kenma miró a los recién llegados y luego a Tetsurō, y suspiró, apenado—. Recuerden que deben... presentarse —murmuró.

—Oh, es cierto —el más alto se acercó al mayor, con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Mi nombre el Lev. Haiba Lev. Nos hemos visto hace...

Kuroo le devolvió el gesto, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, he logrado reconocerte, Lev.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa y, satisfecho, se hizo a un lado.

—¡Yo soy Hinata Shōyō! —exclamó el pequeño del grupo, hiperactivo y algo tonto, se le notaba a leguas—. ¡Mucho gusto, Kuroo-san!

Kuroo le tendió la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Qué chico más entusiasta... ¿siempre estuvo rodeado de personas así?

—Akaashi Keiji —murmuró con tranquilidad un pelinegro. Su semblante se mantuvo serio, pero era como cálido—. Mucho gusto.

—Igual —Tetsurō mantuvo la sonrisa, pues había _algo_ en ese chico que le brindaba cierta tranquilidad. Quizá alguna vez habían tenido una buena relación.

Paseó fugazmente la vista por los otros dos que quedaban. El muchacho de pelo desordenado y aparentemente de dos colores, dio un paso hacia él y pareció contenerse al límite para no lanzarse a abrazarlo. Kuroo tuvo el presentimiento de que fue así con sólo mirarlo.

—¡Hey! —saludó y extendió frenéticamente el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano—. Ha pasado tiem- no, espera, mucho gusto, Kuroo-kun —forzó una sonrisa cuando el aludido tomó su mano—. Mi nombre es Bokuto Kōtarō, y he pertenecido alguna vez al top cinco de Japón.

Akaashi, a su lado, le dio un codazo.

—No era necesario mencionar eso, Bokuto-san —casi lo regañó y Kuroo pudo notar perfectamente la compenetración que tenían el uno con el otro. Debían tener una relación muy especial, a juzgar por sus miradas—. Él probablemente no comprenda a qué te estás refiriendo.

El muchacho retiró su mano, con algo de duda y melancolía, y Tetsurō realmente lamentó no haber podido recordarlo. Seguramente ello le causaba un increíble daño.

—Mucho gusto, Bokuto —trató de seguir sonriendo, para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en ayudarle a recordar?

Estaba claro que aún no podría lograrlo y que lo mejor era que se olvidaran de él…, había reflexionado sobre eso muchas veces. Aun así, más y más gente iba allí, junto a él, esperando a que algo de lo que dijeran funcionara y lo ayudara a recuperarse. Y ese hecho, a pesar de hacerlo sufrir, también le daba cierta esperanza, aunque _nunca_ —hasta ese momento— había sido tan _significativa_.

—Kuroo-san —saludó el otro chico, haciendo que desviara la vista hacia él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo dentro de Kuroo se estrujó.

 _«_ _Detente, por favor, Kuroo-san_ _»_ _._

El corazón le latió con más fuerza que nunca y, antes de tomar la mano ofrecida por el chico, miró fugazmente a Kenma. Se sorprendió al comprobar que, efectivamente como lo había presentido, su amigo estaba prestando más atención que nunca a aquel saludo. Parecía observarlos intensamente, con gran curiosidad.

 _«_ _No me llames así, Kuroo-san_ _»_ _._

¿Quién era _él_?

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dum._

 _«_ _Kuroo-san_ _»_ _._

—Hola —correspondió el saludo, simplemente por decir algo, y su propia mano estrechada contra la áspera de ese chico desconocido provocó que cierta corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba por hacerlo temblar?

Le recordó a la reluciente luna que observaba las noches en las que quería encontrar la calma. Su dorada mirada le brindaba esa misma sensación de calidez, sí. Allí estaba la luna. Era altísima y rubia, tenía aspecto de lo más intelectual con aquellos lentes y el semblante serio y despreocupado, y olía _malditamente_ bien.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

—Soy Tsukishima —murmuró el otro con voz aterciopelada y, extrañamente, pareció no querer romper el contacto—. Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo sintió un profundo dolor en la garganta, y la punzada en el centro de la cabeza volvió a atacarlo de lleno.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, tampoco pudo recordarlo. Pero aquel misterioso sueño había vuelto a hacer eco en su cabeza y entonces olvidó que había más personas que simplemente ellos dos ahí.

 _Por favor, di que no me has olvidado. Di que me recordarás…_

.

.

.

 **Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! ¿Qué hago aquí cuando debería estar estudiando aproximadamente mil páginas? Pues, ni yo lo sé xD_

 _Esta idea me surgió ya hace un buen tiempo, y la he estado escribiendo por trocitos. Al fin la he podido plasmar completamente. Originalmente, iba a ser un one-shot, pero si se da la oportunidad (y si ustedes quieren) voy a darle una continuación. Ya tengo planeado lo que sigue, y todo n-n_

 _No iba a darle tanto enfoque a Kenma, porque está más que claro que esto es (o será) un KuroTsuki con todas las letras, pero decidí que, como él es su mejor amigo, tomará un papel muy importante a la hora de ayudarlo a recordar. Ah, sí, más adelante explicaré cómo perdió la memoria mi sexy gato y qué sucedió antes de eso._

 _No sé qué tal me ha quedado esto. Es más bien un experimento (?) Ya ustedes me darán su opinión (eso espero)._

 _¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Matta-ne._

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOCKS**

* * *

 **II**

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 **—** **o—**

* * *

 _«Ese día, cuando abrí los ojos, sentí como si hubiera estado dormido por una eternidad. Mi cuerpo estaba como entumecido, me dolía la cabeza increíblemente y pareciera como si todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas._

 _Permanecí varios minutos así, completamente tieso en mi lugar, observando el techo, postrado en aquella cómoda cama de sábanas blancas. No tardé en notar que todo mi entorno en realidad era de ese color y, cuando una chica_ _—_ _por sus rasgos distinguí que se trataba de una enfermera del lugar— ingresó a la habitación y me observó con ojos desorbitados antes de volver a retirarse a toda velocidad mientras clamaba por un médico,_ _finalmente confirmé mi sospecha de que me encontraba en algún hospital._

 _Enseguida, la misma mujer había regresado junto a un hombre mayor_ _—_ _aparentemente, el médico—_ _y una pareja, y los cuatro se veían muy entusiasmados._

 _—_ _¡Despertó! —exclamó eufórica la otra mujer, en un sollozo, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de quien aparentemente era su esposo—. ¡Nuestro hijo realmente despertó, cariño!_

 _—_ _¡Oh Dios! —fue todo lo que pudo responder el esposo, entre lágrimas._

 _¿Hijo?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Hablaban de mí?_

 _Ellos eran..._

 _—_ _El estado de coma duró en total dos meses y medio —mencionó el médico acercándose a mí y alcanzando a palparme la frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Tetsurou? Tus padres han estado preocupados._

 _Oh, sí._

 _¿Mis padres?_

 _Abrí la boca para responder, pero no pude hacerlo. Me llamaban Tetsurou, pero, por alguna razón, sentía como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre..._

 _Y que veía a esas personas._

 _—_ _¿Tetsurou?_

 _Lo pronunciaban una y otra vez. Y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Muchas, muchas vueltas. De pronto, había sentido ganas de vomitar. Me sentía increíblemente mal._

 _En vez de eso, inexplicablemente me había puesto a echar un par de lágrimas._

 _—_ _¿Tetsurou?_

 _—_ _¿Hijo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

«Kuroo-san».

 _La primera puntada en las sienes apareció._

 _—_ _Lo siento —solté, aturdido y completamente confundido. La mujer que decía ser mi madre traía el rostro totalmente pálido y, al instante, se había echado a llorar todavía más—. No sé... quién soy. O quienes son ustedes. No puedo recordar nada, yo..._

 _¿Qué demonios es esto?_

 _Estaba perdido, totalmente desorientado._

'Di que no me has olvidado. Di que me recordarás'.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que escuché su voz. Estaba llamándome. Y se oía dolido. Roto._

 _Casi tanto como yo...»._

 **—** **o—**

Despertó de golpe y algo malhumorado, cuando oyó que un teléfono móvil sonaba sin parar y al parecer nadie se dignaba a contestarlo.

Se frotó los ojos y desvió la vista a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a él. En ella reposaba un bonito reloj que marcaba las once y media de la noche. Akaashi frunció el ceño, porque no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido (tan inusualmente temprano, además) y tampoco entendía qué hacía alguien llamando insistentemente a esas horas de la noche.

Aquel _heavy metal_ resonó por cuarta vez en todo el departamento y ello lo hizo exhalar. Claro, no era su móvil el que sonaba, pero el dueño del mismo no parecía enterarse en absoluto de aquel alboroto.

Miró a quien descansaba plácidamente a su lado. Estaba posicionado bocabajo y la blanca sábana le cubría apenas la espalda baja y el trasero a medias, dejándole una gran vista a su acompañante. Este último frunció el ceño, perturbado, y se enrojeció un poco, avergonzado. Comenzó a darle leves golpecitos en la espalda, para que despertara, mientras el móvil volvía a sonar, causando más y más estruendo.

—Hm, _Akaashi_ , déjame dormir un poco más —murmuró el mayor, todavía adormilado.

El aludido ignoró su petición y aumentó la intensidad de sus golpes. El otro sólo se quejaba en voz baja.

—Despierta de una vez, por favor, Bokuto-san —dijo, casi con desesperación.

Pensó que bien podría contestar él mismo aquel teléfono del demonio, pero se trataba de un número desconocido y, si dicho número por azares de la vida llegara a pertenecer a alguno de sus actuales o ex compañeros del club, se vería obligado a admitir el tipo de _relación_ que tenía con su ex capitán. Y ello no era una opción. Al menos, no hasta que ingresara en la universidad.

 _The Trooper_ volvió a sonar y, esta vez, fue lo suficientemente enervante como para que Keiji codeara al medio-albino con todas sus fuerzas. Éste, movido por el intenso dolor en la cintura, se sentó de golpe en la cama y emitió un grito desgarrador.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Eso dolió como la mierda! —lloriqueó e intentó devolverle el golpe al muchacho. Éste se cubrió con una almohada y huyó de aquellos fornidos brazos que lanzaban golpes al azar, al aire. Evidentemente, aún no estaba en su cien por ciento.

El móvil volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo el intento de venganza de Bokuto, obligándolo a contestar, casi con irritación.

Akaashi suspiró, aliviado.

—¡¿Diga?! —Kotarou, como siempre, hablaba más alto de lo realmente necesario—. ¡Oh! ¡Ha pasado tiempo! ¡¿Y a qué se debe este milagro?! Disculpa, ¡estaba dormido! ¿Puedes creerlo?

El pelinegro observó con atención al muchacho mientras éste hablaba por teléfono e inevitablemente se preguntó con quién podría estar conversando tan emocionado, además de que dicha llamada había entrado ya casi a media noche. Frunció un poco el ceño.

Bueno, no era como si estuvieran saliendo oficialmente, tampoco. Lo suyo era más bien como un desliz entre dos chicos que habían sido muy amigos y no habían podido aguantar más tanta _tensión_ —sí, porque habían sido conscientes de la misma—, por lo que se habían dejado llevar. No era completamente raro..., bueno, excepto porque ambos eran hombres y el repentino 'desliz' había estado repitiéndose más veces de lo usual en los últimos meses. Aun así, todavía era sólo eso: _acción_. No había un acuerdo verbal ni nada que asegurara que se pertenecían el uno al otro, o algo así...

—¡OH, POR DIOS! —seguía eufórico el otro—. ¡Esa es una buenísima noticia, hombre! ¡¿Cómo está?! Oh, Dios, esto hay que celebrarlo.

...así que no servía de nada comenzar a manifestar repentinos _celos_ o algo similar. No tenía sentido.

Bokuto era libre de hablar o verse con quien quisiese y cuando quisiese (él también, después de todo). Sólo que no le parecía del todo justo que él estuviera allí, todo nervioso, craneando la posibilidad de que su amante estuviera saliendo a escondidas con otro chico, sintiéndose pésimo, pasando la noche a pesar de que debía ir al instituto al día siguiente... Mientras el susodicho sólo permanecía allí, tranquilo, todavía desnudo —por _su_ causa, encima— el muy maldito, hablando animadamente con _quien sabe quién_ , sonriendo como el estúpido que era...

—¿Qué...? Esto... debe ser una broma...

Oh, pero ¡sorpresa! Bokuto no estaba sonriendo. Acababa de dejar de hacerlo. Más bien se veía... anonadado. Y Akaashi de pronto se sintió culpable por estar cuestionándolo tanto, cuando vio infinita preocupación en aquellos enormes y saltones ojos miel.

¿De qué se había enterado tan repentinamente, que lo había hecho cambiar de humor?

—Y... ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? —inquirió, con angustia—. ¡Dios, esto me pone muy mal!

Keiji sopesó la posibilidad de que aquello se tratara de una de las típicas exageraciones de Bokuto y que en realidad no significara algo demasiado grave. Pero el rostro de su antiguo superior decía que en verdad era preocupante. Él no ponía ese rostro triste así como así. Al menos, no cuando no se trataba de voleibol. En su vida cotidiana tendía a deprimirse menos que cuando practicaba su deporte favorito. Por lo que sí era preocupante, después de todo.

Al contrario de lo que muchos solían decir, Akaashi era muy comprensivo. De otra manera, no hubiera sido el tan paciente "pilar" de Bokuto cuando éste pertenecía a Fukurodani. Desde que lo conoció había sido como un libro abierto para él, así que podía leerlo de alguna manera.

Y, por ello, cuando terminó la llamada, se sentó también en la cama y lo miró, aguardando a que lo soltara todo sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

—Akaashi —empezó, justo como el aludido lo sospechó—. Me acaba de llamar Kenma —informó—. Kuroo ha despertado.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron tanto como eran capaces. Eso lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? —no pudo ocultar su asombro—. Esa es una excelente noticia, Bokuto-san.

Él sólo lo miró, para nada conforme. Akaashi se confundió de principio a fin.

—No, bueno... sí —continuó el de pelo bicolor—. Al parecer hay un... inconveniente.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

—Él no recuerda nada —dijo Bokuto, con expresión sombría y perdida—. Al parecer, ha perdido todos sus recuerdos... —continuó, conteniendo aire—. ¡Él nos ha olvidado, Akaashi, a _todos_!

Keiji contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Quedó completamente estupefacto.

¿Eso de verdad estaba sucediendo?

Primero sufría un accidente que casi le quitaba la vida, luego, quedaba en coma por dos meses más o menos... y, ahora, resultaba que tenía amnesia. ¿De verdad era necesario tanto sufrimiento? No lo decía solo por Kuroo. El rostro de profunda depresión de Bokuto, le rompía también el corazón.

De repente, se encontró a sí mismo en un estado de pánico e infinita confusión. Y Bokuto estaba igual o peor.

Era frustrante. Dolía.

Pasaron como dos noches sin dormir bien, a causa de lo que se habían enterado vía Kenma. Pensaban arduamente algo útil, que pudiera ayudar a su amigo. No lo conseguían. Quisieron ir a verlo, pero estaban al tanto de que las visitas de los compañeros del club no habían funcionado y, la verdad, no se les había pasado por la mente otra cosa que pudiera ayudar.

Al menos, no hasta que Akaashi, durante la aburrida clase de Economía, vio la fotografía de _alguien_ en la revista de voleibol mensual del país.

Inmediatamente, se preguntó si esa persona estaría al tanto de todo.

Una brillante idea asomó su cabeza por casualidad.

 **—** **o—**

Llevaba como tres noches enteras, seguidas, sin poder conciliar sueño, cuando aquel par de mensajes le llegó.

Se encontraba acostado en la cama, con los auriculares puestos y la mirada al techo. Estaba frustrado porque no podía eliminar pensamientos verdaderamente innecesarios de su cabeza. _Cierta_ persona lo había estado contactando incluso más periódicamente que antes, últimamente, y en una de esas lo había citado en cierto lugar, ya hacía cerca de una semana. No quería sonar demasiado molesto o interesado en el tema, pero de verdad le había parecido raro que la misma persona que prácticamente le había _rogado_ aquella cita, no se hubiera aparecido ese día en el lugar pactado por más de que él lo había estado aguardando todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Si era sincero, podía decir que estaba considerablemente enfadado, pues había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Después del campamento de entrenamiento del anterior año, habían permanecido en contacto (ni él mismo supo por qué comenzó a responderle los mails y demás, pero _de acuerdo_ ), y nunca estuvo realmente seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Kuroo, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que el muchacho se había, de alguna manera, _enganchado_ con él, aunque fuera por mero capricho, y dicha sospecha se acrecentó cuando, luego de pasados varios meses, el contacto entre ambos no cesó. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a descartar todas sus ideas anteriores y se encontró regañándose a sí mismo por haber malinterpretado todo, puesto que, además de haberlo plantado en aquella cafetería, Kuroo había dejado de escribirle absolutamente... y, de hecho, ello hubiera sido perfecto.

Pensó que pudo haberse tratado de una broma de mal gusto, o algo parecido, pero tampoco —y no quería sonar muy engreído— creía que pudiera importarle tan poco como para que no le diera ninguna señal de vida después de aquello. Y solo lo decía después de haber analizado pacientemente la manera tan asidua en que el pelinegro siempre le reclamó la más mínima respuesta a sus mensajes más patéticos. La más pequeña pizca de su atención.

Bueno, el caso era que todos esos pensamientos inútiles no se iban de su cabeza y, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, que no lo dejaba dormir. Incluso, por alguna razón, su frecuencia cardíaca aumentó mucho más de lo normal en cuanto pudo leer lo que le había enviado Kenma.

 **Recibido (21:02)** _Hola, soy Kenma,_

 **Recibido (21:02)** _Tengo que informarte de algo muy importante._

¿Qué demonios sucedió con él en ese momento? Se cuestionó ello, mientras escribía una respuesta a toda velocidad.

No tuvo idea del porqué. Pero sopesó que aquel tan horrible presentimiento no pudo simplemente venírsele a la mente porque sí. Debía ser por _algo_.

Grande fue su desconcierto, al día siguiente, cuando se saltó las prácticas de la jornada para toparse a la salida del instituto con el _cabeza de pudín_ —como a veces lo llamaban algunos— y éste lo terminó guiando hasta el Hospital Central de Tokio, luego de haberle dado la terrible y sorpresiva noticia: Kuroo había sufrido un accidente y, a consecuencia, se encontraba en estado de coma.

Tsukishima quiso, en todo momento, descartar cualquier idea absurda sobre que la culpa de todo pudiera pertenecerle, pero no dejaba de pensar en que el accidente había ocurrido el mismo día que se suponía iban a verse en aquella maldita cita. Un sentimiento desagradable predominó en su pecho. No podía creer que de verdad era Kuroo el que yacía en aquel blanco lecho, sin rastro alguno de conciencia. A medida que más lo miraba, menos lo creía. Debió haber sospechado que algo andaba mal cuando no acudió a aquel tan "ansiado" encuentro. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido llamarlo? Quizá por orgullo, más que nada, pero... por otro lado, lo duro que había sido siempre con el mayor lo hacía sentir fatal.

A medida que lo visitaba —cada día, desde esa semana— y encontraba a sus familiares llorando o lamentándose, algo dentro de él se estrujaba cada vez más. Kuroo no despertaba y él solo se lo quedaba mirando sin más por algún tiempo... y luego se marchaba. Se preguntó repetidas veces por qué era tan desesperante como para no dejarlo dormir, _otra vez_ , ni siquiera se trataba de un amigo muy cercano, o algo parecido. Solo, bueno... Ni él lo entendía.

La gente a menudo le preguntaba si estaba bien que fuera cada día, o si eran tan cercanos, porque él tenía toda la pinta de que iba desde lejos todos los días y se veía cansado y, seguramente, patético. Él solo asentía y se maldecía internamente, mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a cualquier mirada curiosa o suspicaz que recibía. Solía ver a Kenma y los demás compañeros de instituto de Kuroo rondar por el hospital, y cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos él sólo se dedicaba a saludarlos fugazmente y escapar de cualquier pregunta capciosa que pudieran hacerle. Él lo sabía... era _sumamente_ extraño que estuviera allí cada día; los otros, obviamente, debían pensarlo también. Pero él no iba a enfrentarlos porque no le apetecía inventar una razón coherente para ir a verlo siempre, cuando la verdad era que hasta él mismo sabía que era todo por impulso.

Pasaban los días rápidamente, como el viento, y nada detenía su andar. Los relojes de todos seguían corriendo como si no hubiera sucedido nada y a Tsukishima le quedaba un mal sabor en la boca, porque sabía que la excepción a ello era Kuroo. Él estaba atascado en el tiempo —en realidad no, pero era casi así— y era algo injusto. Y, bueno, no le quedaba otra que suspirar y tratar de aceptarlo. Trataba, estúpidamente, de autoconvencerse de que las cosas podrían mejorar, cuando sabía perfectamente que nada de eso estaba bien. Que no podía ser así por siempre y que de ninguna manera era lo mismo ver a Tetsurou allí, tieso como una roca, que recordar lo que era antes de sufrir ese accidente. Era ahora más tranquilo, sí, pero por primera vez sintió que quería volver a encontrarse directamente con aquella mirada filosa y persistente, y oír aquella varonil y jodidamente molesta voz rompiéndole los tímpanos, tratando de provocarlo a hacer algo o, simplemente, buscando meterse con él por diversión.

 _Jamás_ sería lo mismo. Al menos no, hasta que despertara.

Eso fue lo que pensó.

Pero la realidad fue otra y, una vez más, la vida le demostró que no estaba hecho para sobrellevar cosas como esa.

—¿Diga?

 _—_ _Ha pasado tiempo, Tsukishima. Habla Akaashi Keiji, de la Academia Fukurodani._

Las últimas semanas habían sido un caos. Centenares de pruebas le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, y no precisamente por tener que esforzarse estudiando —que no lo necesitaba—, sino porque las actividades del club de pronto se habían vuelto más intensas (la meta era volver a pisar la arena del campeonato nacional) y todo se le había acumulado, dejándolo sin chances de tiempo libre.

Por esa razón, hacía algo de tiempo de la última vez que fue hasta Tokio a ver a Kuroo y, de hecho, pensó que así estaba mejor. Sus múltiples responsabilidades lo hacían distraerse más de la cuenta y olvidar un poco aquel terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad. Nunca del todo, sin embargo.

 _—_ _Kuroo-san ha despertado hace unos días y me preguntaba si ya te habías enterado. Kozume dijo que habías cambiado tu número de contacto. Hinata Shouyou nos lo consiguió esta mañana._

Y ahí estaba, otra vez, ese confuso sentimiento de alivio parcial, incompleto, con una pizca de mal augurio en él. Los latidos desbocados de su pecho y el dolor en su cabeza hicieron que no pudiera procesar nada más de lo dicho por el setter que aquel "Kuroo-san ha despertado".

El moreno seguía y seguía hablando, y Tsukishima podía jurar que de fondo hasta se escuchaba un conocido alarido de "¡Hey, hey, Tsukki!", pero su mente no era capaz de retener nada más que la visión del susodicho abriendo los ojos después de tanto, riendo tonta y casi macabramente, y murmurando mil incoherencias con aquella retorcida voz que le entumecía los sentidos. Que, ciertamente, había _echado de menos_.

— _Necesitamos que vengas a verlo, a Tokio_ —siguió Akaashi, haciendo notar que hasta su siempre tranquila voz sonaba algo turbia en un momento como ese—. _Hay algo más que debes saber._

Y Tsukishima, mientras buscaba el horario de los trenes de Sendai a Kanto, aun sabiéndolo de memoria, cuestionó si era posible que más cosas extrañas pudieran haber sucedido con el ex capitán de Nekoma y, al mismo tiempo, quien lo guió a encontrar su propia luz en cuanto a bloqueos se refería.

 **—** **o—**

Kei mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió cuando le comentaron sobre la amnesia que de pronto sufrió Kuroo al despertar del coma.

Fue un shock más para él.

No supo si debía enojarse con Kenma, por no habérselo dicho antes, desde que despertó, más bien —que él era cien por ciento consciente de todo el tiempo que Tsukishima había estado preocupado—; con el idiota de Hinata —sabía que éste mantenía contacto con el de Nekoma y pudo haberse enterado antes si indagaba un poco—; o consigo mismo, por haber cambiado de celular, cuando había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Suspiró, resignado. Ya no había caso.

Akaashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y, cuando él le devolvió la mirada, sin querer en verdad, recibió una sonrisa algo acogedora de su parte. Kei vaciló y frunció un poco el ceño, volviendo la vista al frente. No le gustaba que sintieran lástima por él. Además, ¿por qué Akaashi le sonreía como si le sintiera lástima? El día estuvo frío desde el inicio, por lo que aprovechó que llevara una vieja bufanda para refugiarse en ella.

Caminaban a paso lento, mientras Kenma los informaba de la situación actual. El sol estaba por caer por completo y un ruidoso y molestoso tráfico comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles citadinas.

Agradeció no tener que pasarlo tan mal así, todos los días, en Miyagi.

—El dato importante es que, al parecer, no ha perdido toda su esencia —agregó Kenma en un momento dado, alternando miradas entre todos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aún recuerda algunas cosas? —preguntó Hinata, algo confundido.

Kozume le dedicó una mirada tranquila al negar con la cabeza.

—Umh. No exactamente —suspiró con profundidad, mientras buscaba un modo claro de explicarlo—. Un ejemplo de ello es la universidad. Ha retomado sus clases y no está perdido. Es como si pudiera entenderlo por naturaleza.

Akaashi lo pensó un poco también.

—Creo que lo entiendo, más o menos —habló, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Es decir que si realmente lo hubiera olvidado todo, no podría entender las lecciones complejas de la universidad así como así. Hubiera olvidado hasta la teoría más simple.

Kenma asintió.

—Incluso pasó el examen de admisión. Esa fue una sorpresa.

Lev colocó una expresión entre enternecida y melancólica.

—Sí, cuando Yaku-san y yo lo visitamos el otro día, parecía muy orgulloso de haberlo logrado. Parecía muy _él_.

Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Kuroo es increíble! —alardeó, era su mejor amigo después de todo—. Se recuperó tan rápido y no de deprimió. ¡Decidió que quería volver a la universidad al cuarto día de haber despertado!

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Wooh, genial!

—Desde un principio quiso recuperar sus recuerdos —comentó Kenma, con la mirada algo perdida. Acababa de recordar las palabras de los padres de su amigo—. A veces quiere flaquear, pero no creo que vaya a rendirse pronto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Lev exclamó—. Lo de la esencia es cierto. Después de todo, aun sin recordarte, se acostumbró a ti la mar de rápido —agregó, mirando a Kenma.

—Sí, bueno, quizá fue un poco más fácil porque eres su amigo de la infancia —opinó Akaashi.

—No estoy seguro, pero ¿no creen que es una buena oportunidad?

Hinata y Bokuto rieron ante lo mencionado por Kozume y se pusieron como eufóricos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo ayudaremos y se recuperará en un santiamen! ¿No es así, Hinata?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es!

—¡Hey, hey, hey!

Tsukishima bufó. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer tal alboroto en plena calle? La gente pensaría que incluso él era así de estúpido.

Percibió otra vez la mirada de Akaashi sobre él y, esta vez, no pudo escapar.

—¿Qué crees tú? —le preguntó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Seguramente, no quedaba mucho camino y él no quería pensar demasiado en lo que haría una vez que lo volviera a ver.

—No lo sé —suspiró, tampoco quería sonar demasiado sombrío—. Kuroo-san es fuerte, ¿no? Entonces debería estar bien.

Akaashi sonrió en respuesta y continuaron el camino. Para desgracia del menor, los demás también habían sido capaces de oírlo y, un segundo después, tenía a Bokuto colgándose de su hombro.

—¡Tsukki~!

Lo lamentó al instante.

 **—** **o—**

—Kuroo-san —dijo, acercándose con cautela y él lo miró fijamente.

Tsukishima se sintió inesperadamente nervioso, pero trató de ocultarlo tras su ceño ligeramente fruncido y el semblante serio de siempre, aunque esta vez suavizó un poco el gesto.

Honestamente, estaba algo inquieto. Más de lo que esperó que estaría. Incluso, podía decir que cierto (pequeñísimo) temor se instaló en su pecho en ese momento. Quizá por eso el ritmo frenético de sus latidos. Y un sentimiento de decepción...

Cuando cruzó la puerta y por fin pudo verlo, algo hizo que quisiera estremecerse. Lo vio tan desorientado y _vacío_ que quiso retroceder el tiempo. Kuroo le pediría aquella cita y él le diría que no, de vuelta. Lo rechazaría sin importar cuánto le insistiera y así evitaría que sufriera aquel accidente del demonio. Porque en parte era su culpa haber sido tan lábil y aceptar su invitación cuando en verdad nunca lo había deseado, de todos modos. ¿O sí?

Pensamientos así inundaban su mente a medida que más lo veía intentando fabricar una sonrisa que no se denotara tan falsa al saludar a cada uno, porque, como Kenma le había explicado, sabía que le hacía mal sentir que estaba decepcionando a todos al no recordar nada. Kei pensaba que eso, en parte, era admirable y, en parte, patético.

Pero realmente no esperó que le dedicara aquella mirada tan perdida y desencajada cuando lo saludó. Fue como una apuñalada por detrás. Se había sentido algo dolido, por alguna razón desconocida.

Le tendió la mano para formalizar el saludo y despejar un poco la tensión. Kuroo se la estrechó luego de vacilar un poco.

—Hola —lo oyó decir, algo incómodo.

 _«Di que no me has olvidado, Kuroo-san»,_ retumbaba en su cabeza, y estaba a punto de soltarlo.

—Soy Tsukishima —la mano contraria estaba tan cálida como siempre, pero no se sentía como él—. Tsukishima Kei.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero en un momento dado, Tsukki realmente tuvo una pequeña ¿esperanza?... de que, al mirarlo, al menos fuera capaz de sentirse perturbado o algún otro indicio de que remotamente iba a ser capaz de recordarlo.

 _«Di que me recordarás»._

La realidad, al parecer, fue otra. Porque, a juzgar por sus facciones tan dubitativas, no había logrado recordarlo a él ni al resto, por igual.

Por supuesto. Solo se trataba de él. No tenía por qué ser diferente. Si ni siquiera pudo recordar a Kenma en primera instancia, mucho menos a él.

Su tormento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—¡Bro- eh, digo, Kuroo! —Bokuto, como siempre, era más enérgico de lo estrictamente necesario—. ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte!

Tsukishima no notó el momento exacto en que el pelinegro se había soltado de su agarre, y mucho menos cuándo se sentó en el sofá, para que Hinata, Lev y Bokuto empezaran a relatar historias acerca de la potente _Batalla en el Basurero_ y cómo habían disfrutado cada entrenamiento juntos. En especial el de cabello bicolor, que era de su generación.

Tetsurou se veía algo abatido, cuando iba a empezar a hablar.

—Muchachos, son personas increíbles, me doy cuenta con sólo ver sus rostros —alegó, convencido—. No sé si Kenma les dijo, pero ya intentamos algo como esto muchas veces desde que desperté.

Las caras de todos se ensombrecieron un poco y Kuroo se sintió avergonzado e impotente.

—De verdad aprecio su esfuerzo, pero...-

—¿No vamos a intentarlo, siquiera?

Todos desviaron la vista, sorprendidos, hacia el mismo Tsukishima serio y decidido que acababa de interrumpir al dueño de casa. Se veía firme y levemente molesto.

Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado. Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Tsukishima tiene razón, Kuroo-san! —exclamó el número diez de Karasuno—. Si te vas a rendir tan pronto deberías sólo comenzar una vida nueva.

—¡Eso mismo, Kuroo-san! —apoyó Lev—. Danos aunque sea la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Bokuto rio, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Lo lograrás! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo!

—Ya estábamos advertidos de que sería difícil desde un principio —acotó Akaashi.

Kenma sonrió tenuemente y Tsukishima desvió la mirada. Kuroo sonrió y asintió, acababa de sentir por fin algo diferente. Una esperanza más grande que antes.

—Y ¿tienen algún plan? —cuestionó, conmovido.

Bokuto ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No hubiéramos venido, si no.

Hinata sujetó a Kenma del brazo, como para dejar en claro que había sido idea de éste último, el cual soltó un quejido.

—Nosotros... —rio entre dientes—, ¡jugaremos voleibol!

Esa sería su apuesta.

.

.

.

 **Continuará... si quieren.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Okaaay ~ me tardé más de lo que debía, lo sé. Lo siento, si de verdad lo esperaron, me llené de exámenes de pronto y estoy en medio de la guerra por sobrevivir a ellos ;-;

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora vimos un poco más del lado de Tsukki. Él después de todo siente que es un poco su culpa *corazoncito roto* Creo que recién ahora empieza la verdadera historia, que será cortita, por cierto. Ya veremos más adelante.

¡Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario, favorito o follow! De verdad lo atesoro todo. No esperé tan buena recepción. Los quiero :')

 **Gracias totales a:** Areshi Hachiko, cross1710, ke3492, Zil Shigami, Erza S, KellenHakuen, itsKaede, KorinnVeles, murkami lor, prr, ImagineAllTheCookies, Sty (siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, querida Steph), y a Mo Brown, ¡por sus grandiosos reviews!

En fin, ¿creen que esto merece continuación? ¿Vale la pena?

 _Noe-chan, off!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Ni puta idea de cómo podrían llamarse los padres de Tetsurou. Les puse Hikari y Takeshi porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente uwu. El capi no está editado, ¡disculpen los errores!

 **Nota 2:** Oigan la canción que se cita al principio. Está buenísima y va con el fic *u*

* * *

 **CLOCKS**

* * *

 **III**

 ** _I'm not Okay (I promise)_**

 **—o—**

* * *

 _Puede que un día sepa quién soy_

 _Saber de dónde vengo y saber adónde voy_

 _Y en realidad, ¿qué sé de mí?_

 _Tan sólo algunas cosas que he acertado al descubrir_

 _No tengo ningún recuerdo de aquella vida anterior_

 _Perdido en este universo sin ley, sin razón_

(Perdido - Warcry)

 **—o—**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Kuroo Tetsurou._ _Hikari. Takeshi. Nekomata-sensei. Naoi-san. Kenma. Kai. Yaku. Lev. Yamamoto. Fukunaga. Shibayama. Inuoka. Bokuto. Akaashi. Daishou._ _Sawamura. Hinata. Tsukishima..._

 _Demasiados nombres. Demasiado que recordar._

 _Imposible._

 _Desde que desperté del coma, todo ha sido oscuro para mí. Me han contado mil y una historias sobre el voleibol, Nekoma, el Campeonato Nacional, la universidad, mi familia, mis amistades, mis logros... y nada. No conseguía recordar absolutamente nada._

 _A veces, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. ¿De verdad iba a ser capaz de recuperarme alguna vez? No tenía mucha fe. Es decir, como estaban las cosas, cada día se tornaba más deprimente._

 _Había oído a mis padres decir que no valía la pena seguir intentando y que por qué no sólo empezábamos todo de nuevo. Kenma, por otro lado, me había comentado que realmente todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar y no dejar que abandonara mi antiguo yo por completo. Me di cuenta, entonces, de que no se trataba exactamente de qué era lo correcto, sino de qué era lo que decidía por mí mismo._

 _¿Qué quería en verdad?_

 _Durante ciertas noches, sentía que ya no soportaba tanto esfuerzo de todos, mientras yo era incapaz de hacer algún progreso. Otras, en cambio, una tristeza profunda me consumía al tan sólo sopesar la posibilidad de empezar una vida nueva._

 _Y..._

Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

 _Los relojes seguían corriendo sin parar._

Kuroo. Tetsurou. Kuro. Kuroo-san _._

 _Tantas maneras de llamar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente más. Tanta amabilidad. Tanta nostalgia. Tanta confusión._

 _¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en ayudarme hasta el final? Sólo lo hacían todo más difícil._

 _'_ ¿No vamos a intentarlo, siquiera? _'_

 _Ojalá todo fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla»._

 **—o—**

 _Quiero un día despertar y, al fin, poder recordar_

 _el por qué hago una cosa sin haberla hecho jamás._

 _Encontrar la solución a este mar de confusión;_

 _encontrarme con mis padres, mis amigos, mi amor..._

 **—o—**

Kuroo se removió en la cama por enésima vez. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, cargado de frustración. Hacía más de una hora que se había acostado y no lograba pegar un ojo.

Abajo y junto a él, Kenma se incorporó sobre el futón.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó, encendiendo la lámpara.

Él lo miró y negó, con expresión de leve angustia en el rostro.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Al parecer, los muchachos que habían ido a visitarlo eran los que fueron más cercanos a él los últimos tiempos, antes del accidente. Los mismos le habían contado un montón de anécdotas de lo más bonitas, de cuando solían practicar juntos en el "Gimnasio número tres" (Bokuto lo había mencionado con muchísimo orgullo) de una conocida preparatoria, durante un campamento de entrenamiento, antes del torneo nacional.

Según los relatos, él se había empecinado en enseñar las mejores técnicas de bloqueo a Lev y Tsukishima. Se avergonzó un poco cuando le comentaron que prácticamente los obligaba a seguirlo día a día.

Bokuto dijo ser su gran amigo y rival, con quien se llevaba la mar de bien y siempre estaba compitiendo. Akaashi, por su parte, mencionó que, a veces, cuando él decidía no seguirle el juego a Bokuto —lo cual no ocurría muy seguido en realidad—, ellos dos solían tener las mismas reacciones y falta de paciencia hacia el de pelo bicromático. Eso lo hizo reír un poco. Hinata le agradeció en un momento dado, porque —según dijo— mediante aquellos entrenamientos se había vuelto más fuerte y había aprendido un montón de cosas. Lev estuvo de acuerdo con todo ello y también le agradeció sinceramente.

El que poco o nada habló en toda la tarde fue Tsukishima.

«Yo... logré un mejor estilo de bloqueo», fueron todas sus palabras y, al parecer, era muy inusual que expresara cosas así, pues todos lo habían quedado mirando shockeados por varios minutos, antes de volver a relatar las distintas experiencias compartidas en un pasado no muy lejano.

Para Kuroo, todo aquello no era más que un misterio.

A pesar de que no había conseguido recordar nada concreto hasta el momento, cuando comenzaron a explicarle en qué consistía básicamente el voleibol (nadie se había tomado la molestia hasta ese momento), fue como si una especie de chip se activara automáticamente dentro de su cabeza y, entonces, no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada más, porque podía decir que pudo captarlo todo a la perfección. Que él había ocupado la posición de 'middle blocker' —le pareció coherente, por su estatura— y había sido muy bueno además.

Entonces, le enseñaron un vídeo con algunas geniales jugadas protagonizadas por algunos deportistas de la selección nacional, y él tuvo cierto impulso. Fue extraño. Las manos le temblaron. Quiso saltar e impedir que aquel potente remate cayera en campo contrario, justo como lo había hecho el individuo a través de la pantalla. Quiso intentarlo. Algo le dijo que sabía cómo hacerlo. Que podía hacerlo. Que iba a hacerlo.

Pero se había hecho tarde, Hinata y Tsukishima tenían que marcharse a su prefectura, y terminaron posponiendo el juego de práctica para después de dos días, por la tarde. Kuroo sintió un leve vacío en su interior.

Más tarde, Kenma había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche allí, para hacerle algo de compañía. Después de todo, al día siguiente tenía que ir al instituto y era más seguro que Kuroo también oyera el despertador y evitara que él se quedara dormido. Kuroo se lo agradeció.

—¿Sabes? —habló, después de varios minutos—. Es como si tuviera un extraño presentimiento.

Kozume bostezó.

—¿Bueno o malo?

—No lo sé —suspiró, dubitativo. Al cabo de unos segundos, procuró esbozar una sonrisa. No quería preocuparlo—. Bueno, al menos, la visita de hoy me ha hecho inesperadamente feliz.

El setter asintió quedamente y, luego de volver a apagar la lámpara, se tumbó otra vez en el futón y se cubrió con la frazada hasta el cuello. Que pudiera seguir con los ojos abiertos era ya un milagro, pues se moría de sueño.

—Gracias, Kenma —murmuró entonces el mayor, con la vista fija en el techo. A decir verdad, le aliviaba el hecho de tener a su amigo allí, aunque no recordara mucho sobre él. Podía sentir el cariño—. ¿Crees que puedas prestarme tu ruidosa consola para que intente acabar con ese feo monstruo, hasta que me entre el sueño?

Kenma emitió un débil sonido de queja. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para extender el brazo y alcanzarle el aparato a su amigo. Además, tampoco le apetecía dejar que Kuroo estropeara su juego. Le había costado muchísimo ascender a ese nivel.

—Mejor ya duérmete —balbuceó como pudo.

Kuroo rio bajito y le deseó las buenas noches, antes de girarse sobre el lecho e intentar cerrar los ojos.

Kozume logró dormirse mucho después de lo que planeó. Se había quedado despierto, pensando en algo inusualmente pesimista.

 _«Mejor ya duérmete»._

 _«Sólo lo haré si vienes y te acuestas aquí, conmigo»._

Sí. Esa respuesta hubiera sido la respuesta más adecuada para el carácter de Kuroo, meses atrás.

 **—o—**

Al día siguiente, en clases, a Tetsurou le sucedió algo rarísimo.

Se suponía que, por culpa de aquel jodido accidente, iba un semestre atrás de lo que debería, en la universidad; y, desde que había vuelto, no había podido recordar nada en especial, más que ciertos conocimientos intelectuales. Era como si, genuinamente, entendiera a la perfección las complejidades de las distintas asignaturas que había estudiado no hacía mucho. Eso. Nada más que pequeños trozos de memorias adquiridas últimamente... Hasta ese momento.

El profesor de Derecho Penal ingresó en el aula esa mañana, con el duro semblante de siempre. Tan correcto como era, dio el saludo correspondiente y, entonces, anunció con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba, que debían preparar un ensayo larguísimo acerca de algún tema que Kuroo no alcanzó a escuchar, pues se encontró demasiado concentrado en ese instante, tratando de autoconvencerse de que ya hubo oído todo ese discurso antes. Nunca, desde que despertó, había estado tan seguro. Como si pudiera recordarlo.

Apenas terminada la clase, el muchacho sacó el computador portátil de su bolsa y buscó como loco algo que pudiera llevarlo a las respuestas. Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente lo halló. Había un documento titulado 'Derecho Penal' y contaba con más de dos mil palabras.

Una puntada fugaz en las sienes lo azotó y, de inmediato, oyó voces dentro de su cabeza.

 _«Por fin terminé el jodido ensayo. Esto merece un trago»._

 _«Y con muchos errores ortográficos, seguramente»._

 _«No soy tan malo en los estudios como crees, Kenma. Repito: Esto merece un trago»._

Kuroo sonrió, involuntariamente. Se sintió satisfecho. Ese era el primer indicio de que sí podría. Genial. Era estupendo.

Esperaría un poco para decírselo a Kenma. Pero estaba feliz. Algo era algo.

Había _recordado_.

 **—o—**

El día clave había llegado más de prisa de lo que esperó.

—Lo más importante en un bloqueo no es tu estatura o el simple hecho de saber todo sobre el contrincante que va a rematar —empezó Lev, observando a Kuroo, totalmente entusiasmado—. Esa ha sido una de tus mayores enseñanzas, Kuroo-san.

El aludido soltó una risa. Qué confortable se sentía la compañía de ellos. De fondo, se oían las fuertes pisotadas que provocaba Hinata al caer al suelo, luego de haber pegado uno de esos saltos altísimos en los que era experto; y el inacabable alarido de Bokuto, gritándole a Akaashi que había echado tanto de menos sus pases.

—Entonces —contestó, interesado—, ¿qué es lo más importante?

—El tiempo —respondió el más alto, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. A Kuroo le causó una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

Era como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Simplemente asintió y tomó nota mentalmente.

«Búhos vs. Gatos», denominaron a su encuentro de práctica.

A Kuroo le correspondió hacer equipo con Tsukishima y Lev, justo como le habían relatado que fue en el pasado. Se le vinieron un montón de ideas a la cabeza, como hipótesis, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que los equipos estaban formados así, para que los novatos pudieran perfeccionar las distintas técnicas aplicables a sus respectivas posiciones. Por ejemplo, Shouyou en remates, gracias a Bokuto, y Tsukishima en bloqueos, gracias a él. O algo así.

Sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo, pues empezaba a entenderlo todo mejor.

Salió de su ligero trance y se encontró con la inescrutable mirada del rubio de Karasuno. Éste, al caer en la cuenta de que tenía su atención, comenzó a darle ciertas indicaciones, con voz monótona, como realmente si le fuera un fastidio hacerlo. Tetsurou rio para sus adentros. Algo le decía que ese chico era algo especial y hasta le daba algo de ternura.

Tsukishima empezó aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado con Bokuto. Que, no importaba el momento del que se tratara, el 'búho' no desaprovechaba para estamparla contra el suelo, a máxima potencia. Además, a pesar de ser un grandísimo cabeza hueca, incluso él podía pensar un poco, y era 'otra persona' en lo que se refería al voleibol. Kuroo escuchó atentamente cada detalle —mientras los demás empezaban a ocupar sus respectivas posiciones— y, otra vez, fue como cuando lo hubieron visitado hacía un par de días. Como si no fuese necesario que oyese aquellos consejos porque eran algo que tenía más que sabido. Su mente otra vez era un tira y afloja. Como si el antiguo Kuroo Tetsurou amenazara con volver bruscamente. Como si fueran dos personas en un mismo cuerpo.

De pronto, se encontró a sí mismo ubicado frente a la red. Un ligero dolor en la sien lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero no se movió de lugar. Ignoró aquella molestia y decidió concentrarse en su objetivo: Hinata, que iba a realizar un servicio desde el terreno contrario.

Se mareó un poco.

Oyó a Lev exclamar: "¡La tengo!", antes mantenerla en juego con algo de dificultad, y a Tsukishima, maldecir, mientras la hacía pasar al otro lado, igual de desacomodado. La vista de Tetsurou se mantenía fija en el balón.

Entonces, volvió a sucederle algo excesivamente extraño.

A pesar de que un dolor todavía más agudo que el anterior le azotó la cabeza en ese momento, fue como si pudiera haberlo visto todo en cámara lenta: Shouyou, recibiendo el balón casi con el rostro; Akaashi, concentrándose plenamente en el mismo y en el lugar exacto al cual quería enviarlo; y, finalmente, Bokuto, esforzándose en pegar el mejor salto de su vida, mientras animaba al _setter_ a que lo colocara para él, exclamando algo que Kuroo no alcanzó a comprender exactamente. La bola fue directo a las manos de Kotarou y, en seguida, se pudo oír en todo el gimnasio el enorme estruendo que ocasionó al contactar con ellas.

Fue un remate deslumbrante. Un recto sublime. Magnífico. Perfecto.

 _Pero._

Kuroo acababa de bloquearlo.

 **—o—**

Cuando acabaron de entrenar, las expresiones de sorpresa y la ligera conmoción todavía seguían en el aire.

Kuroo se dio cuenta de que el haber bloqueado el remate de Bokuto sin más, había sido tan sorprendente para los demás, como para él. Había distraído a todos durante el resto del partido.

Akaashi había sido el primero en hablar en ese momento, después de largos minutos en los que ninguno podía hacer más que mirar con incredulidad a Kuroo, mientras éste intentaba mantenerse en pie, pues la migraña que lo atacó y el intenso cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos le provocaban un terrible e inexplicable mareo.

—Lo has hecho… —había soltado el _setter_ , todavía sin poder creérselo—. Lo has bloqueado.

Bokuto casi se había caído de espaldas y/o puesto a llorar —de la rabia, por habérsele bloqueado, y de felicidad, por haber notado el increíble avance de su amigo—, en vez de eso, había exclamado que, _más que nunca, iban por buen camino_. Tanto Lev como Hinata se balanceaban de aquí para allá, eufóricos, y este último no dejaba de proferir aquel escandaloso _geniaaaaaaal_ , y que _tenía que contárselo a Kageyama cuanto antes_.

Y Kuroo lo notó.

Que el único que había permanecido allí, parado y sin acotar absolutamente nada, había sido Tsukishima. Bueno, no era tan sorprendente, la verdad, dado el carácter cerrado y apático del muchacho… Pero hubo algo extraño en su expresión facial. Hubo _algo_ en su dorada y misteriosa mirada.

Algo como cierto grado de esperanza…

Como si realmente deseara más que nadie que Kuroo recuperara la memoria. Como si lo anhelara con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no estaba exagerando. Era más como una corazonada. Porque, que él supiera, en realidad ni siquiera habían sido tan cercanos como para que el rubio se mostrara tan animado —por decirlo de algún modo— con su progreso. Así que fue sumamente extraño. Fue como si algo o alguien le dijera que la respuesta a todo estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, con más centímetros incluso que él, el cabello rubio y corto, y unas gafas con un increíble aumento, en el rostro.

Sereno… _como la luna_.

Lo miró fijamente. Quiso acercarse. Quería saber. Sin embargo, había desistido. No había querido incomodarlo. Eso se hubiera visto de lo más raro. ¿En qué se suponía que estaba pensando?

Bien. Habían continuado con el partido, luego de unos elogios más, y —aunque ya no había tenido la misma suerte del comienzo con lo de los bloqueos— a Kuroo se le hizo divertido y apasionante todo. Y entendió perfectamente por qué en el pasado había amado tantísimo el voleibol. Lo comprendió todo.

Al final, cuando hubieron acabado, él solo pudo quedarse callado, mientras los demás prometían volver a juntarse en una semana, para seguir intentándolo junto a él. Hinata le aconsejó que no se rindiera, y eso lo enterneció.

Por otro lado, también se sintió un poco tonto, porque cuando Tsukishima se despidió de ellos (seguido de Shouyou) y lo miró a los ojos fugazmente, solo pudo quedarse allí, inmóvil, mientras lo veía darle la espalda y empezar a marcharse. Kuroo se había apresurado en abrir la boca, como para decir algo, y volverla a cerrar al instante. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo despedirse de él, porque no sabía cómo debía llamarlo para que no sonase inapropiado.

Bokuto, sorpresivamente, reparó en ello, y no dudó en carcajearse a viva voz.

—Tsukki —anunció, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Solías llamarlo 'Tsukki'.

 **—o—**

Decir que el fin de semana había sido aburrido era quedarse corto.

Tetsurou había permanecido en casa, viendo alguna que otra película aburrida (que, además, estaba segurísimo de que la había visto más de una vez) y recibiendo visitas de unos cuantos familiares.

La verdad, no había logrado recordar a nadie en absoluto, por lo que había fingido estar de lo más aturdido y a punto de recordarlos, a modo de simple pretexto para poder encerrarse en su alcoba la mayor parte del día, sin herir los sentimientos ajenos o parecer demasiado antisocial. Se sintió un poco cruel. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir así?

El lunes por la tarde, cuando al fin pudo reunirse con Kenma y sentarse junto a él, a los pies del sofá, se sintió un poco mejor. Pareciera que, al estar en su compañía, las cosas pudieran volver a su sitio. Y eso era todo lo que quería. Que su mundo volviera a ser como antes.

Le sugirió a su amigo que, nuevamente se quedara a pasar la noche allí porque, según dijo, necesitaba _urgentemente_ hablar con él. El menor había alzado las cejas en respuesta, y se había dedicado a mirarlo con escepticismo. Negó al instante. Si aceptaba, era seguro que irían a dormirse tardísimo y sabía que iba a arrepentirse al día siguiente, cuando tuviera que despertarse más temprano de lo habitual, porque las clases en Nekoma eran una tortura los martes.

—Vamos, Kenma, no será tan malo —insistió el pelinegro, más tarde, cuando su amigo anunció que ya se estaba haciendo tarde—. ¿Lo prometo?

Kenma parpadeó repetidas veces, sin cambiar la expresión neutral del rostro.

—¿Sabes, Kuro? —habló, tan calmado como de costumbre—. Así pareces más tú. Quiero decir… Estás actuando exactamente como lo hubieras hecho hace medio año.

Kuroo hizo una mueca rara, dubitativa. Luego, ensanchó su inicial sonrisa.

—Eso es genial, ¿no?

Kozume se removió, incómodo.

Como era de esperarse, si Kuroo estaba actuando exactamente como lo habría hecho si no hubiera perdido la memoria, eso significaba que él podía volver a predecir sus acciones siguientes, justo como en un pasado no muy lejano.

Suspiró y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo un poco su ropa en el acto.

—Solo pregúntame directamente lo que quieres saber —indicó, yendo al grano.

El mayor carraspeó y se rascó la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado. Al parecer, su amigo de la infancia lo conocía mejor de lo que esperó. Quizá mejor que nadie. Mejor que él mismo, en esos momentos. Qué irónico. Todo eso hasta daba miedo.

—Bueno… solo necesito una pista, ya sabes —comentó, casi sin mirarlo. Kenma frunció un poco el ceño, demostrando confusión—. Es que… me has dejado con una enorme incertidumbre. Y muero por saber.

—Oh —al menor se le encendió la lamparita—. Eso. Ni lo pienses.

Tetsurou gimió.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a insistir—. Tengo derecho a saber cómo es la chica que me gustaba antes del accidente, ¡necesito respuestas ya!

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Recuerda que no recuerdo nada… ugh. ¡Solo dilo, maldición!

El _setter_ lo miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin mostrarse particularmente aturdido ni mucho menos.

—Uhm, puede que termines descubriéndolo por ti mismo pronto. Probablemente.

—¡Pero es demasiado difícil! —exclamó, desesperado—. Tenme piedad. La curiosidad me consume por dentro.

Kenma le dirigió una última mirada cansina y negó con la cabeza. Exhaló, resignado, junto al umbral de la puerta y, antes de abandonar por completo la vivienda, murmuró:

—Entonces, piensa esto: ¿por qué crees que, obligatoriamente, _esa persona_ debería ser una chica?

Oh.

Kuroo se quedó tieso, mirando a la nada, mientras su amigo finalmente se despedía y cerraba la puerta con calma.

Claro. No pudo haberlo entendido mal, ¿o sí? Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Su vida antes del accidente no tenía por qué haber sido común y corriente. Era lógico que, tranquilamente, podía haber sido diferente, extraña, _peculiar_. Bueno, sí. Era solo que, ni remotamente, se había esperado algo como eso.

Es decir… ¿realmente le iban _los chicos_?

 **—o—**

Esa noche, Kuroo no pudo irse a dormir temprano.

Permaneció desparramado en su lecho hasta altas horas de la madrugada, mirando el oscuro techo, sin saber qué hacer o en qué pensar. Todo era demasiado confuso en su cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de una sola persona aparecía en su mente.

Y estaba por sacarlo de quicio.

Terminó por volver a contactar con un malhumorado Kenma alrededor de las 3 a.m., interrumpiendo su sagrado sueño, para pedirle el número telefónico de la persona que no le permitía pegar un ojo. Con ello, esperaba resolver el misterio. Hallar, al menos, la mitad de las respuestas que buscaba.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras iba a su cita con el neurólogo, tecleó con rapidez un mensaje de texto y no dudó en enviarlo a su destino.

 **—o—**

El lápiz volvió a caer de la mesa —era la quinta vez que sucedía en la tarde— y la maldición que soltó se oyó en voz un poco más alta esta vez. Frente a él, Yamaguchi lo observó, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? Te noto un poco distraído.

Kei lo miró, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pero sin malicia, realmente, y luego volvió la vista a su enorme libro de matemáticas. Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, antes de responder:

—No pasa nada.

—Okay. Lo siento, Tsukki.

La verdad era que no podía concentrarse para nada. Es decir, lo único que deseaba era que su amigo pecoso decidiera marcharse ya, para que él pudiera correr hasta su ordenador y buscar las capturas de pantalla de ciertos mensajes que había hecho cuando todavía tenía su antiguo teléfono móvil, y que sabía que tenía guardadas por ahí. No estaba seguro de que pudieran servir, honestamente, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

Ciertamente, quería intentarlo, sí.

Porque el mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana lo mantenía a salvo (y a su dignidad), puesto que no habría otra persona involucrada. No habría nadie capaz de entrometerse, o espiarlos, u oírlos. Solo estaría él. Solo serían ellos dos.

 **(Recibido, 8:45 a.m.):** _"_ _Hola, Tsukishima. Soy yo, Kuroo. Lamento molestarte, pero… ¿podríamos vernos? Necesito preguntarte ciertas cosas. Creo que voy a lograrlo. Por favor. Necesito encontrar las respuestas por mí mismo"._

Una tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo al recordarlo otra vez. Era su oportunidad de hacer un progreso. De volver al principio. De arreglarlo todo. De reparar los daños e ir contra los relojes. Él podría.

 **(Enviado, 11:02 a.m.):** _"_ _Mañana a las 4 p.m., frente a la plataforma 7, estación de Tokio. Sea puntual, Kuroo-san"._

Después de todo, no estaba mal tratar de hacerlo en el debido orden esta vez, ¿cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

 **Nota:** _Quería publicar algo en la semana TsukiKuro, pero, como siempre, la cobardía pudo más (ese miedo de no poder terminar el bendito one-shot a tiempo). Así que solo me quedó ponerme a transcribir como loca esta conti, en medio del intenso estudio para mis exámenes finales, porque hace tiempo que se lo debía a todos c:_

 _¡Disculpen la enorme tardanza! Espero les haya gustado este capi que, a decir verdad, no tuvo nada demasiado relevante en mi opinión. Déjenme decirles que en el próximo empieza a ponerse intensa la cosa para nuestra querida OTP. Tendrán una cita, después de todo *u*_

 _¡Gracias totales por sus reviews! Los quiero._

 _Por cierto, ando más fangirl que nunca por la tercera temporada del anime, ¡tan perfecta! Y en cuanto al manga, más que ansiosa por que vuelva a aparecer nuestro precioso cuarteto del tercer gimnasio. Asdfgsghahfahk._

 _En fin. Si todo sale bien, nos leemos pronto, I promise._

 _¡Matta-ne!_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PD.** Lean mi one-shot BA/KT "Obsequio", lo escribí con mucho amor *v*


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Todavía me quedan dos exámenes que rendir, así que transcribí esto a toda velocidad. ¡Disculpen los errores!

* * *

 **CLOCKS**

* * *

 **IV**

 ** _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_**

 **—** **o—**

* * *

 _«_ _Debo admitir que, cuando Kenma mencionó que la persona de la que había estado enamorado antes no tenía por qué tratarse exactamente de una chica, entré medio en pánico. Es decir, no era como si me aterrara la idea de fijarme en un chico de un día para otro, era deportista y sabía que eso ocurría mucho en ese ambiente, o sea, lo había visto en alguna parte; pero aun así me resultó inesperado._

 _La primera persona que se me vino a la mente no fue precisamente Kenma (como podría haberse interpretado), sino_ Tsukishima _. Por muy raro que se oyese, hasta yo sabía que no en vano tantos sentimientos raros se apoderaban de mí con solo verlo. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de él. Quizá por mero instinto, o lo que fuera. Pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza._

 _Lo que más me hacía cranear, sin embargo, no era tanto que se tratara de él, sino la posibilidad de que aquello fuera_ de los dos lados _. Y no trataba de autoconsolarme o algo así, era más bien una especie de corazonada. De que Tsukishima podría, al menos, saber algo._

 _Obviamente, no me diría mucho. Si fui correspondido o no, menos que menos. Quizá era muchísimo más difícil para él hablar de ello (considerando, además, que parecía serle difícil hablar de la mayor parte de las cosas). En fin, solo quería una pista. No estaba seguro de querer que todo volviera a ser como antes —independientemente de si fui feliz o no— porque no tendría idea de qué hacer en ese caso. Pero sí que quería saber la verdad._

 _Tenía el presentimiento de que, al descubrirlo, podría recuperar la mayor parte de mis recuerdos. Incluso algo más significativo que lo del ensayo y el bloqueo instintivo. Quería más. Más y más. Y esa especie de ambición que me dominó entonces sólo podía ser paliada si veía a Tsukishima. Si conversaba con él._

 _Por ello… terminé contactando con él._

 _Sin darme cuenta, empecé a sentirme ansioso y tampoco noté que los dolores punzantes de cabeza se hacían cada vez más esporádicos. Como si todo me guiara hacia un gran avance…_ _»_ _._

 **—** **o—**

Vio el tren detenerse en la plataforma correspondiente y, en consecuencia, su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó considerablemente. No se sentía así de ansioso desde… Desde que despertó y vio a quienes decían ser sus padres llorar en la clínica.

Distinguió a Tsukishima entre el gentío que bajaba del transporte. El mismo lo miró, sin acompañarse de ninguna mueca, y comenzó a acercarse a él, a paso lento. Traía los auriculares puestos y las manos en los bolsillos.

Kuroo sonrió levemente cuando lo tuvo a menos de dos metros de distancia, y se puso de pie. Saludó al muchacho cortésmente y él le devolvió el gesto luego de haberse retirado los cascos. Le hizo un gesto de ir hacia adelante, y Kuroo asintió. Caminaron fuera de la estación, en silencio.

Fue algo incómodo al principio.

No quería ir directamente al grano, pero tampoco sabía cómo darle vueltas o por dónde exactamente empezar. Preguntarle directamente si sabía algo clave acerca de su vida pasada no era una opción.

—Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima detuvo la marcha a unas cuadras de la estación, cerca de lo que parecía ser un parque en el que todavía no había demasiada gente, quizá por el horario, y en el que la fresca brisa de un invierno terminal daba de lleno por todas partes, gracias a los numerosos árboles que allí se encontraban. Comenzó a caminar hacia el banquillo más cercano a ellos.

Tetsurou lo miró atentamente y, enseguida, lo siguió.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, sin proferir palabra alguna. El silencio reinó entre ellos durante un tiempo considerable. Veían los vehículos pasar a gran velocidad; a los niños que acababan de salir del instituto, volver a casa con sus padres; y otros detalles insulsos, que la gente tiende a visualizar cuando está con otra persona y no sabe de qué exactamente hablar.

El mayor comenzó hablando de alguna tontería como el clima y cosas así, puesto que fue él quien sugirió que se encontraran. No quería hacer perder más tiempo a Tsukishima, así que decidió que era mejor intentar entablar conversación cuanto antes. Lo último que quería era que el rubio se molestara y lo abandonara.

Aunque, de todas maneras, aquella no parecía ser su intención.

Lo interrumpió casi con brusquedad y lo miró, seriamente.

 _«_ _Tengo que decirte algo importante_ _»_ , murmuró.

Kuroo se perdió en sus misteriosos ojos dorados y le costó prestar cien por ciento de atención a lo siguiente que dijo.

 **—** **o—**

Antes de que hubiera transcurrido media hora después de cruzar las primeras miradas con Tsukishima en la estación, Kuroo notó que el parque donde se habían detenido, se había llenado de gente. Niños jugando en los columpios y balancines, ancianos haciendo caminata, parejas y jóvenes atléticos trotando con fervor… Un muy agradable y bonito panorama.

Sin embargo, las palabras que acababa de dedicarle su supuesto _aprendiz de bloqueos_ lo habían calado tan hondo, que aún no podía procesarlas del todo. Es decir, realmente no había estado equivocado cuando pensó que podría ser él quien le diera las pistas que necesitaba.

Realmente había sido así.

 _«_ _Fue una mala sincronización. Un gran error mío, quizá. Nada de eso tuvo que haber sucedido_ _»_ _._

Sí, por supuesto. Un accidente. Eso había sido. Buscar culpables era estúpido, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Ni él, ni Tsukishima. Había sucedido, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Lamentarse por no haber podido evitarlo ya no servía de nada. Lo sabía a la perfección. Y estaba seguro de que Tsukishima (que era todavía más listo que él) lo sabía también.

Entonces… ¿por qué su mirada se había vuelto tan opaca?

A Kuroo se le estrujó el corazón. Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa. No estaba de más querer reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco, ¿cierto? Falló. Al instante, volvió a ponerse serio. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Estaba algo nervioso e indeciso.

—Así que —soltó, luego de un leve carraspeo—, después de todo, iba a… reunirme contigo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Quiso cerciorarse de que no lo había interpretado todo mal. No estaba seguro de poder entender los mensajes de la gente que usaba mucho la ironía, como Tsukishima. Éste le mantuvo la mirada sin demasiada firmeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —el mayor asintió. Procuró esbozar otra sonrisa, esta vez más sincera. El menor se había esforzado en ir hasta ahí para contárselo, se merecía al menos algo calidez—. Cielos. Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

Bien. Ahora sabía que un poco más de dos meses atrás había estado escribiendo con Tsukishima continuamente. De hecho, mucho más de lo que dos amigos normalmente lo harían. Sí. Con ello casi confirmaba sus sospechas de que había estado enamorado de él. También sabía que habrían tenido una cita, si él no hubiera impactado su automóvil contra aquella enorme columna de electricidad (según versiones, intentando esquivar a otro vehículo) esa tarde del demonio. Y, por último, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Tsukishima Kei se sentía responsable de su accidente. O sea, creía que tenía la culpa de todo lo sucedido.

Aquel indicio de duda en su mirada lo decía todo.

Y Kuroo tenía que dejarle en claro que estaba equivocado.

—No tiene caso que sigas culpándote —mencionó, después de un largo suspiro—. Por lo que veo (y me has contado), he sido únicamente yo quien quiso todo esto. Quien lo provocó.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y los labios, en una terrible mueca de disgusto. Negó con la cabeza, preparándose para acotar algo o protestar. Kuroo no le dio esa oportunidad.

—No me mires así —continuó, angustiado—. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para notar que el insistente siempre he sido yo, Kenma siempre me lo recuerda, entre otras cosas. Seguramente, estaba obligándote a entrenar otra vez, o qué sé yo. No creo, a juzgar por el carácter que me has mostrado hasta ahora, que hayas sido tú el que lo planeó todo. Mis mensajes, mis planes, mi accidente, mi culpa, ¿sí? —hizo algo parecido a un guiño, aunque con más tensión de la que quiso demostrar—. Ya déjalo estar.

El menor negó otra vez con la cabeza. La leve expresión de preocupación todavía no abandonaba del todo su rostro.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta este punto —dijo, removiéndose en el banco, pero sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo.

La gravedad del hecho seguía siendo la misma, independientemente del alivio de haberlo aclarado aunque fuera un poco, pensaba Kei.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—El neurólogo dijo que se trata de un raro caso de amnesia retrógrada, o algo así —empezó a explicar, para tratar de alivianar el ambiente—. Eso explica por qué no puedo recordar sucesos pasados, pero aun así he conservado mis habilidades psicomotoras y muchos de mis conocimientos, como lo aprendido en la universidad y el voleibol. Dijo que era raro, porque he perdido también el recuerdo de la mayoría de mis datos de identidad. Usualmente, tendría que haber perdido solo las memorias vividas hace poco. Seguramente, todo esto es debido al largo tiempo que estuve en coma.

—Es nuevo oírte hablar científicamente —bromeó Tsukishima.

Tetsurou sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

—El panorama no es tan feo —aseguró—. Todavía mantengo todas mis demás funciones cerebrales, así que es probable que recupere mis recuerdos con un poco más de tiempo. O, al menos, eso espero.

—Me imagino.

—El médico dijo, además —prosiguió—, que debo «alimentar» mi memoria con cosas que solía hacer y también eliminar el estrés. Creo que voy por buen camino. Estos últimos días he estado más tranquilo que nunca. Quizá sea una buena señal.

Kei suspiró. Hizo una ligera mueca que evidenció que todavía no estaba convencido para nada. A Kuroo eso lo inquietó.

—Ya… no pongas ese rostro —murmuró el mayor—. Está claro que nada de esto es tu culpa.

—Aun así… fue precipitado.

—¿Qué?

—Todo. Haber aceptado tu invitación… Y lo de ahora: tratar de que lo recuerdes todo, obligándote a jugar voleibol de un día para otro.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza, en un movimiento algo frenético.

—De ninguna manera. Esto es lo que más me ha ayudado a recobrar la compostura y querer ser el mismo de antes —explicó, demostrando seguridad. Hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Además, no digas que deberías haber rechazado salir conmigo en una cita. Eso es aún más doloroso que las migrañas nocturnas que suelen darme.

El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces cuando oyó aquello, como si no pudiera creerlo del todo. Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios y, entonces, negó con la cabeza.

—A veces —murmuró, en tono casi inaudible—, es justo como si estuviera junto a tu antiguo yo.

Entonces, se quedó tieso y volteó el rostro, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo soltado. Fue un gesto algo tierno.

Kuroo sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Sí? Eso es bueno. Me da esperanzas.

Se quedaron un largo tiempo en silencio, después de eso.

La gente pasaba y los observaba extrañada. Eran dos chicos más altos que el promedio y estaban sentados en medio del parque sin decirse una sola palabra. Kuroo creyó que, seguramente, verlos desde afuera debía ser algo inusual y divertido. No pudo dejar de sonreír.

Lo miró de reojo. Era guapo, sí. Lucía sumamente intelectual y un poco malhumorado a simple vista. No era muy distinto a lo que era en verdad. Era bastante delgado y tenía la piel tan blanca, que podría confundirse con un miembro de alguna familia perteneciente a la nobleza. Pero… más que su atractivo físico, le causó curiosidad pensar en qué pudo haberle atraído de Tsukishima antes. Por qué debió haberle gustado en el pasado.

De pronto, quiso conocerlo mejor. Quiso saber algo más de él. Quizá…

—Kuroo-san.

Salió de su trance y notó que Tsukishima ya estaba de pie frente a él.

—¿Hm?

—Dije que iba a ayudarte —murmuró, serio—. Puede que haya encontrado algo que pueda funcionar.

—¿Es así? —lo imitó, levantándose también—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme un golpe tan duro como el del accidente para ver si así puedo recordar algo? Debería funcionar, según la película que vi ayer.

A Kei le sorprendió que, más que nunca, estuviera actuando como el Kuroo Tetsurou de Nekoma. Esbozó una pseudo-sonrisa.

—De hecho, me gustaría intentarlo —soltó, mirándolo retóricamente—. Pero no. He encontrado antiguos mensajes tuyos, donde me pedías ciertas cosas. Era como una lista de lo que te gustaría que hiciéramos si llegáramos a salir…

—Oh.

Kuroo levantó las cejas y Tsukishima se mostró levemente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Rápidamente, lo aclaró:

—Salir… en el sentido de tener… reuniones. Ir por ahí… solo eso.

—Sí, por supuesto —Tetsurou asintió, confundido. Había entendido perfectamente, sin necesidad de aclaraciones—. Interesante. Así que, ¿usaremos esa especie de lista para ver si, cumpliendo mis _deseos_ , puedo llegar a recordar cómo fui en ese entonces?

—Algo así.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Y… ¿cuándo empezamos?

Tsukishima lo pensó un poco. Miró fugazmente su reloj y luego a Kuroo.

—Hoy —sentenció—. Vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta —y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente luego de hacerle un gesto, como ordenándole que lo siguiera.

El pelinegro, anonadado, comenzó a seguirlo a toda velocidad. No sabía que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la estación de metro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, fuera lo que fuera todo aquello, podría funcionar.

 **—** **o—**

Más o menos media hora después de haberse subido al transporte, Tsukishima le indicó que era hora de bajarse. Kuroo simplemente obedeció y, antes de darse cuenta, estaban caminando otra vez por las calles citadinas.

Cuando empezaba a creer que estaba completamente perdido, Tsukishima volvió a detenerse de golpe y murmuró que habían llegado, mirándolo de reojo.

A Kuroo le pareció raro que se hubieran detenido frente a un viejo y enorme museo, que ya había cerrado a esas horas de la tarde. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y era lógico que lugares como ese decidieran terminar sus labores del día, después de todo. Entonces, ¿qué exactamente estaban haciendo allí?

Iba a preguntárselo a Tsukishima, pero éste habló primero, todavía sin mirarlo directamente:

—Una vez me preguntaste qué me gustaba, aparte del voleibol —pronunció, algo aturdido, al parecer, casi nervioso—. Así que... aquí está.

El mayor parpadeó repetidas veces. Aquello no se lo esperó.

—¿Aquí? —volvió a observar el enorme letrero del lugar. Bueno, él era algo así como un genio, tenía sentido que le gustasen esas cosas, más o menos—. Oh, sí. Entiendo.

Aún no lo comprendía del todo. ¿Él le había cuestionado sobre sus aficiones? Bien. Al parecer no había sido tan flojo ligando. O eso parecía. No obstante, Tsukishima debía creer que sí. ¿Quién preguntaba algo tan trivial en esos días? Como sea. Habían hablado más que de voleibol. Esa podría ser una buena señal.

—Así que... un museo. ¿Vienes muy seguido?

—No, realmente —respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero siempre me ha llamado la atención.

—Umh. ¿La historia y esas cosas? —cuestionó, curioso.

—Paleontología.

—Oh —Kuroo se lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos. Estaba casi seguro de que sabía algo de eso, o que lo había escuchado antes, en algún lugar—. Entiendo. Dinosaurios y esas cosas.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. El pelinegro buscó una forma de rellenarlo, sin poder ocultar aquello que parecía emoción. Ese Tsukishima no se cansaba de sorprenderlo. Desde un principio le pareció una persona tranquila y aburrida —¿perezosa, tal vez?—; del tipo que no se esforzaría demasiado si no era por su propio bien. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Había viajado sin más esa tarde, hasta Tokio, y todo para enseñarle ese lugar, quizá para que intentara recordar algo más. Al final, resultó ser inesperadamente amable.

Porque no parecía haber otra razón concreta por la que decidiera ayudarlo tanto. O quizá simplemente se sentía verdaderamente culpable.

Una tenue sonrisa enternecida adornó los labios del mayor.

—¿De verdad te molan esas cosas? —inquirió, sin cambiar de expresión—. Nombres raros, anatomía compleja... Quizá supe un poco de eso antes. Algo me dice que así fue. Porque me vienen ciertas imágenes a la cabeza.

Si no estuviera observando directa y detalladamente a Tsukishima, Tetsurou no hubiera notado que, de pronto, las mejillas del menor adquirieron un suave tono rosa. Por alguna razón, parecía haberse avergonzado un poco con todo ese asunto.

—De niño tenía cierta afición —murmuró, en voz muy baja. Ciertamente, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo—. Ahora solo me parece interesante. Eso. No es como si quisiera dedicarme a ello algún día. En serio, no. —recalcó.

Kuroo soltó una risa.

La manera en que Tsukishima decía algo y luego se corregía o agregaba aclaraciones innecesarias con tanto ímpetu, se le hacía tan... adorable. Le dieron unas indescriptibles ganas de molestarlo, pero tampoco quería tentar su suerte. No estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar el chico. Además, era algo así como un privilegio tenerlo allí. Es decir, era su antiguo amor imposible, ¿no?

—Así que interesante, ¿eh? —insistió otro tanto.

Kei resopló.

—Sí.

 _«El único realmente interesante aquí, eres tú, Tsukishima»._

No, cielos. Sonaba bien, pero no podía decirle eso. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya se hacía una idea de por qué le había gustado antes. Era de lo más peculiar. Y era lindo.

—Bueno, yo creo es genial —optó por comentar, cruzándose de brazos—. Digo, no me esperaba algo así. Acaso... ¿ya sabía de esta _afición_ tuya, antes de sufrir el accidente?

—«Interés» —corrigió el rubio, frunciendo un poco más el entrecejo. No le gustaba como sonaba eso de _afición_ , después de todo—. Sí. Te había mencionado algo una vez.

 _«Ah, por eso me sonaba»._

—Ya veo —Kuroo suspiró, de pronto cabizbajo—. Perdón. No pude recordarlo.

Tsukishima se apresuró en negar con la cabeza. No había querido agregarle más presión o algo similar.

—El propósito original era que intentaras recordar tus propios intereses, no los míos.

Tetsurou parpadeó repetidas veces. Así que de eso se trataba.

—Oh, ¿los míos? ¿No vas a decírmelos tú?

Kei se cruzó de brazos y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Es mejor si lo intentas por tu cuenta.

El mayor lo observó con atención. Asintió, decidido.

—Sí. Déjame ver.

Colocó una mano en su barbilla y se dispuso a pensar en algo. Intentó concentrarse cerrando los ojos. ¿Música, pintura, ciencia? ¿Qué podía ser?

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Pasaron segundos, minutos. Silencio. El tiempo no iba a detenerse. Tampoco estaba volando. Era sólo como si Kuroo (únicamente él) estuviera paralizado y no pudiera avanzar. Algo como una laguna mental atravesó sus pensamientos. Y nada.

No pudo recordar nada.

El rubio lo notó perfectamente.

—Está bien, Kuroo-san.

—Lo siento —soltó, apenado.

Tsukishima decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día. Tampoco era bueno forzar más las cosas, ¿cierto? No era sano.

Observó su reloj pulsera y luego a Kuroo. Alzó las cejas. Ya se había puesto un tanto oscuro y él todavía debía emprender un viaje largo de regreso a Miyagi.

—Deberíamos descansar —dijo.

Kuroo cerró los ojos con fuerza, fugazmente, frustrado. Los volvió a abrir, dedicándole a Tsukishima una mirada profunda, entre agradecida y algo acongojada. Asintió, entonces, resignado.

Kei le pidió que lo siguiera alrededor de dos cuadras más arriba. Caminaron todo ese trayecto en silencio. El tránsito y los numerosos faroles iluminaban el barrio ya. Doblaron en una esquina y Tetsurou se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que aquella era la calle de su casa.

Cielos. Por lo visto, tendría que esmerarse un poco más en recordar caminos y cosas así. La universidad y la estación habían sido sus únicos rumbos en solitario hasta ese momento; a todos los lugares adonde fue después, Kenma tuvo que acompañarlo. Bueno, ahora sabía dónde quedaba el museo, al menos.

—¿Conoces bien la ciudad? —le preguntó al rubio, cuando al fin estuvieron frente a su residencia.

—Para nada.

Lo miró interrogante. Esa había sido una respuesta muy rápida.

—Kozume-san me guió un poco —admitió.

Kuroo le enseñó otra sonrisa, esta vez con algo de nostalgia. No podía creer que la tarde se hubiera acabado tan rápido. No quería creerlo. No quería que se acabara.

—Entonces tendré que empezar a explorar yo también—manifestó, simulado exceso de optimismo y decisión—, digo, para no tener problemas ni perdernos la próxima vez.

Tsukishima lo miró fijamente. Kuroo sintió un vacío indescriptible internamente.

—Habrá... próxima vez, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, sólo para asegurar.

El rubio fingió desinterés, pero asintió.

—Me parece bien.

 _«La próxima vez»._

Kuroo lo vio hacer una leve y rápida reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.

—Nos vemos, Kuroo-san.

—Sí. Nos vemos.

Los pasos del chico eran lentos y aun así a Kuroo le parecía que se alejaba demasiado rápido. Y no quería seguir viéndolo partir. Se exasperó. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué tipo de impulso se suponía que estaba naciendo en él?

 _«No te vayas»._

Al diablo.

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó, entonces.

Tsukishima se detuvo instantáneamente. Parecía anonadado. Volvió la vista a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tsukki —Kuroo repitió, en un débil murmullo.

—¿Sí?

El aludido volvió a acercarse a él, apenas unos pasos. Parecía algo ensimismado.

Tetsurou tragó grueso. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero aún no podía descifrar qué era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento o por qué de pronto sintió tanta necesidad de lanzarse a abrazarlo. No lo hizo.

—Puedo... llamarte así, ¿verdad?

Kei suspiró, como resignado. O ligeramente aliviado. No mostró ningún atisbo de sonrisa, pero su expresión derrochaba calidez. Se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, no hay manera de impedirlo.

Kuroo lo observó marcharse, hasta el final. Hasta que su silueta se perdió totalmente en el oscuro horizonte.

—Gracias, _Tsukki_.

Le gustaba cómo sonaba.

 **—** **o—**

La aguda melodía que indicaba _game over_ resonó fuertemente por enésima vez en toda aquella habitación que no era de Kuroo, pero podía decirse que casi lo era. El muchacho gimió y, luego, murmuró una seguidilla de maldiciones, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. No podía concentrarse para nada.

Se incorporó de golpe. Tenía que soltarlo.

—Hey, Kenma.

—¿Hm?

El aludido se encontraba junto a él en la habitación, frente a la PC, redactando un pequeño proyecto que debía entregar para poder aprobar una asignatura bastante tediosa.

—No puede estar tan mal, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes —se removió, incómodo—. Querer a un _chico_.

Kenma dejó de tipear y se volteó hacia su amigo, para dirigirle una mirada entre asombrada y algo contrariada a la vez. Kuroo se encogió, parecía confundido y levemente angustiado. Sabía que Kenma ya sabía de qué iba todo eso.

—¿Pasó algo con Tsukishima ayer? —fue directo al grano.

Tetsurou suspiró pesadamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no —aclaró, aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras—. Quiero decir, nada importante. Es sólo que me puse a pensarlo mucho.

—¿Y encontraste alguna respuesta?

—¿Cómo decirlo? —frunció un poco más el ceño—. Podría... seguir sintiendo algo por él. Probablemente.

Kozume parpadeó varias veces. Lo observó sin más, serio, mientras pensaba. Luego, se giró, volviendo a su antigua posición, para comenzar a teclear otra vez sobre el computador. Lanzó, después de un minuto, un suspiro cuyo significado Kuroo no pudo interpretar. Quizá representó alivio, o cansancio. No lo comprendió muy bien.

—Kuro —habló, entonces, el menor—. Deberías hablar de esto con Bokuto o Akaashi. Ellos saben más del tema.

—¿Lo saben? —preguntó, genuinamente curioso—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Están saliendo? —aventuró.

—Eso parece.

—Oh —el mayor reflexionó un momento sobre ello—. Claro. Por supuesto. Les preguntaré.

Kenma asintió, todavía dándole la espalda. Kuroo se exaltó un poco y terminó sonriendo.

—¡Sabía que ellos tenían algo!

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien lo notó en primera instancia, en el pasado.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Un poco.

—Fui perceptivo, ¿eh?

—Aunque era evidente.

Tetsurou soltó una risita.

—¿Tanto como lo tuyo con... —lo meditó. No tenía idea de cómo debería llamarlo para que sonara a su antiguo 'yo', así que apostó a decir simplemente el nombre—, Hinata-kun?

Kenma dio un respingo instantáneo. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Kuroo más o menos lo notó.

—Shouyou y yo no...

Exhaló y decidió retirarse de la habitación a toda prisa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Kuroo de agregar algo más, y tampoco se excusó. Aquello lo había hecho bajar la guardia como nunca. Y no quería lidiar con eso en ese momento.

Kuroo, por su parte, solo y abandonado (como el proyecto de Kenma), simplemente chasqueó la lengua y retomó su partida en la consola de su amigo. Al parecer, había tocado un punto sensible.

Un amago de sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se sentía algo divertido. Eso de molestarlo hasta avergonzarlo.

¿Era bueno que pensara así?

 **—** **o—**

En la siguiente sesión de remates y bloqueos que tuvieron, unos días después, cuando se quedaron a solas por un momento, Kuroo se lo mencionó a Bokuto. Que le gustaría que le hablara de él y Akaashi.

El de pelo bicromático abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo. Hizo una mueca, como incomodándose, y miró de soslayo a Keiji. Éste era ajeno a la conversación; parecía estar discutiendo algo con Tsukishima, a unos metros. Por fortuna, Lev y Shouyou eran una fiesta por sí solos, por lo que tampoco se enteraron de nada.

Entonces, Bokuto suspiró, levemente aliviado.

—Está bien —siseó, cuidando que los demás no oyeran—. Puedo recogerte mañana de la universidad.

Kuroo se mostró conforme.

—Hecho.

—Pero, eh —el búho se mostró nervioso—. No le digas a Akaashi. Va a molestarse conmigo.

Kuroo simplemente asintió, algo confundido, cuando los más jóvenes del grupo empezaban a llamarlos cerca de la red para comenzar a practicar ya.

Al parecer la relación entre sus dos amigos no era algo que podía sacar a relucir así como así.

Obviamente, no notó que Tsukishima lo había quedado mirando en silencio, antes de que se acercara a él para comenzar con las lecciones de bloqueo.

 **—** **o—**

 _Estaban en un enorme campo, teñido de verde por todas partes. No había nada más que un roble, junto a ellos, y un pasto interminable a sus pies. Sólo eran ellos dos, el resplandor del sol que caía sobre sus rostros, y una vieja cámara._

 _—_ _Da un paso más adelante, Tsukki —habló, y su propia voz se oyó más aterciopelada de lo usual—. Ahí._

 _El aludido obedeció._

 _—_ _¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de llamarme así, Kuroo-san?_

 _—_ _Bien. Gira un poco el rostro a la izquierda. Eso. Quédate así —indicó, con paciencia y cierto entusiasmo—. Ahora levanta un poco el mentón. Perfecto._

 _Una brisa acarició sus pieles. Estaban a metros de distancia, pero Kuroo sentía como si se estuvieran dando un profundo abrazo. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo._

 _—_ _Kuroo-san._

 _—_ _Sí. No te muevas._

 _El aparato hizo clic, y un repentino y avasallante haz de luz iluminó el rostro del rubio, casi cegándolo._

 _—_ _Listo._

 _«La toma perfecta»_

 **—** **o—**

Kuroo abrió los ojos de golpe esa mañana, sudoroso, agitado y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Los rayos del sol se colaban por el ventanal de la habitación y le daban justo en el rostro, más intensamente de lo usual.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos despertarse por completo.

Observó su teléfono móvil y comprobó que ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar toparse con Kenma. Éste ya debía haber ido al instituto.

Suspiró.

Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que sólo había sido un sueño. Podía jurar que sí. Era sólo que... había algo en él.

Algo como...

Se levantó de la cama como un rayo y revolvió desesperadamente uno de sus cajones. Al rato, encontró lo que buscaba.

Una sonrisa involuntaria le apareció en el rostro.

 _«Lo tengo»._

 **—** **o—**

Tsukishima Kei realmente no estaba prestando mayor atención a aquella primera (aburridísima) clase del día, cuando sintió que su smartphone le vibró en el bolsillo.

Lo miró cuidadosamente.

 **»De: Kuroo-san.**

 _Fotografía, ¿no, Tsukki?_

 _Mi afición solía ser la fotografía._

 _. . . ._

A su lado, Yamaguchi se preguntaba por qué Tsukki traía esa extraña expresión en el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará, si quieren.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y apoyarme siempre. Nos leemos pronto (espero).

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
